The Words I Never Got to Say
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: One day, Albus Potter finds a letter Sirius wrote to Harry starting from the day they met to the day of Sirius's death.  When Harry reads it, he discovers secrets about Sirius's past he never could have imagined. Other Maurauders' stories told too.
1. Chapter 1

***WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR POSSIBLY ALL OF THE BOOKS, ESPECIALLY ORDER OF THE PHOENIX***** A new story for TwiHarInk113! Yay! I've been waiting to write this one forever. By the way, if you like "The Words I Never Got to Say" (WINGS), check out my other stories: 1.) "Love Lasts Forever" and 2.) The Rose Without Thorns**

**Chapter 1: The Dream and the Letter**

_Harry awoke one morning to the sound of someone clamoring around downstairs in the kitchen. Startled, his wife, Ginny looked at him with fear in her eyes. Slowly, Harry got out of bed. He got his wand out of the locked cabinet – which was locked because otherwise, his six – year – old son, James would steal it, even though he was forbidden to even touch it – and tipped-toed downstairs. When he went into the kitchen, Harry couldn't believe his eyes._

_It had been almost fifteen years. Fifteen years since he, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had gone to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius, when Sirius didn't really need saving at all. Fifteen years since that horrific day in June, 1996, the day of Sirius's death. Sirius died only because Harry could not protect his mind from Voldemort, and the dark wizard used it against him. Yet, Sirius sat at his old kitchen table, with a huge grin on his face._

_Harry just stared at him, not believing what he was seeing. Finally, Sirius said, "Well, what are you waiting for, come give your godfather a hug!"_

_Harry laughed, although he wasn't quite sure why, and gave Sirius his hug. "Fifteen years, Sirius." He said quietly._

_Sirius frowned. "Yes, fifteen years is a long time. But that's why I'm here. During those fifteen years, you have only been in my bedroom once, and that was thirteen years ago, when you were searching for horcuxes. You haven't been in there since, and I'm demanding to know why."_

_Harry sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid to. It brings back many painful memories, and reminds me that I was the one to cause your death."_

"_Don't you dare say that again!" Sirius said sternly, his voice beginning to rise. Harry wondered why Ginny and the kids hadn't come downstairs yet to investigate. "I am one hundred percent responsible for my own death. I don't even blame Bellatrix, because that was the kind of person she was. But I was careless and arrogant. I was paying attention when fighting Bellatrix, and it cost me my life. You did _not _cause my death, Harry. I did. Do you understand me?"_

_Harry nodded weakly._

"_Good." Said Sirius. "Now, the reason I am here is because you _need _to go in my old bedroom. When you searched it for something to help you in your quest for horcuxes, all you found was a letter your mother wrote to me around twenty-eight years ago. Now, I'm not saying that's not important, but if you look again, you might find some interesting things I've saved over the years."_

"_I will do that, Sirius." Harry promised. _

_Harry and Sirius said their finally goodbyes, even though Harry wished he could talk to Sirius forever. Then, Harry climbed the stairs and went back to sleep._

When Harry woke up, he remembered his dream as if it really happened. The dream was so strange, it had to mean something. So, he decided to take Sirius's advice and go though his godfather's bedroom. When he told Ginny of his plan, she was very proud of his decision and suggested the boys help him.

Now, Harry, his six-year-old son, James, and his five-year old son, Albus, were going though Sirius's dresser drawers. Harry had told his sons to make three piles; one for objects to keep, one for garbage such as broken objects, and one for objects they weren't sure about. Harry was going through a box of old photos. Most of them contained Sirius, Harry's parents, members of the Order, Remus Lupin, the Tonks family, and unfortunately, Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. Harry threw the ones that included Wormtail aside, because he obviously wasn't too fond of the man who betrayed his parents to Voldemort, and he never wanted to see Wormtail's face again. In other photos, there was a woman who Harry didn't recognize. The woman had long, wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her eyes were full of excitement, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Around her neck was a topaz-studded crucifix.

"Daddy, what does this say?" Albus's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Lemme see!" said James as he snatched the object from his brother's hands. "It says 'To Harry James Potter, from your… something…, Sirius Black', you idiot."

"James, if you call Albus an idiot again, you will go to bed immediately without any dinner. Now, give that to me right now."

Harry and Ginny had often scolded James for calling Albus names, but James had never seen his father so angry about it before. Quickly, he handed Harry the object.

Once he got a close look at it, Harry saw it was a spiral notebook with a hard, durable cover. Sure enough, the words, 'To Harry James Potter, from your Godfather, Sirius Black' were written on the front cover. Suddenly, Harry collapsed on the bed in disbelief. "James, Albus, why don't you two go see if Mum needs any help in the kitchen."

The boys nodded and ran out of the room, and Harry shut and locked the door behind him. He desperately needed some privacy. Harry sat on the bed and opened the front cover. On the first page a date – June 25th, 1994 – was written in the top right-hand corner. Taking a deep breath, Harry began to read…

_Dear Harry,_

Yesterday was one of the happiest days of my life. It was the day I finally got to meet my godson, and you now know it was not I who betrayed your parents, but a man who is known as "Wormtail". Currently, I am sitting under a large oak tree as I write this, but I cannot say where, in case my letter to you falls into the wrong hands. Buckbeak the hippogriff stares at me from a short distance, with a cautious expression on his face as if he believes writing to you is dangerous. I, however, do not think it is dangerous, but only if I use a great amount of caution.

I am writing you this letter because I realize I cannot be in your life forever. I've decided to let you get to know me as my true self. I will let you know my deepest secrets, and maybe other's secrets. Although, I must say, whosever secrets I give out, I have asked permission to use them, if at all possible. I will start by telling you all about myself and my days at Hogwarts, and will then continue until I get to the present day. In future years, I will gradually add more to this letter as needed.

Let me begin by explaining a little about myself. As you know, my name is Sirius Black. I was born into a pureblood family, but am nothing like the rest of my family members. I guess you could say I was a rebel. While everyone else in my family was a Slytherin, I was a Gryffindor, and proud of it. Because of this, my family didn't approve of me, especially not my mother. The only relative I particularly liked was my cousin, Andromeda.

Your father was my best friend. He and I were as thick as thieves. In our group, we also included Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Together, we became known as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Wormtail wasn't as close as the rest of us were, and hung around for protection.

When I was eleven years old, I was sent to Hogwarts just like any other wizard or witch of my age. That was an interesting experience, a very interesting experience indeed.

**Author's note: I know we haven't learned anything about Sirius that you didn't already know, but we will. :) Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Year

**Author's Note: Thanks to a kind reader who reviewed, I have made changes to the grammatical mistakes and typos I made in chapter 1. They, hopefully, have all disappeared.**

**Chapter 2: First Year**

My first day at Hogwarts, I was anxious to get going. I wanted nothing more than to get away from my mother. While most kids spent several minutes saying goodbye to their parents, I quickly called to my mother, "See ya later." and ran to the train. We only had five minutes until the train left, so the train was mostly full when I got on. Sitting alone was a boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. There was a look of excitement in his eyes, and he smiled when he saw me. Happy to see someone who was also alone, I sat across from him.

"Hi. Are you a first year, too?" I asked.

"Yeah," the boy said. "My name's James Potter. What's yours?"

"Sirius Black." I replied. "What do you think Hogwarts will be like?"

"I don't know. I just hope I'm not in Slytherin."

"You better hope you're in Slytherin." Said a voice across the aisle, making James jump. He and I both thought the boy, who had long, greasy black hair was speaking to him, but he was really talking to the girl sitting with him.

"Slytherin?" asked James loudly. "Why on Earth would you want to be a _Slytherin_?"

I told James about my family history, and he was really surprised. It wasn't long before an argument broke out between us and the boy and girl across the aisle. Finally, the girl said, "Come on, Severus, let's go find another compartment." and she and the boy, Severus, quickly left.

James let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's just really cute, that's all. That girl, I mean. It's too bad she's friends with that stupid prat."

Just then, the door to our compartment flew open, and a boy with light brown hair ran in. He looked incredibly nervous as he frantically searched for a seat.

"Hey, you!" called Lucius Malfoy, who was a prefect. "You better find a seat soon, or else you'll be in major trouble. We can't be late!"

The boy blushed and turned to James and me. "Can I sit with you?" he asked timidly.

"Sure." James answered. "I'm James, and this is Sirius. What's your name?"

The boy sat down next to me and smiled. "Remus. Remus Lupin."

"Hi, Remus." James and I said together, just as the train began to move.

James, Remus, and I continued to socialize with each other during the entire train ride. When it was time to board the boats to go to Hogwarts, we stayed near each other. We did not part until it was time to be sorted, and even then, we waited until the last minute.

The Sorting Hat sang its newest song, and then it was time for the ceremony. Luckily, I was one of the first people to be sorted, so I didn't have to wait long.

"Black, Sirius." Professor McGonagall called. I walked to the stool and sat down. I still remember to this day that the sorting hat sat on my head more than anyone else is in my year.

"I know for a fact that all of your older relatives were Slytherins, but I can tell you aren't like them." The sorting hat said. _Please, not Slytherin. I'll do anything. _I thought with all my might. "I think you will do better in Gryffindor, but I just can't be sure. I think I'll put you in… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word for everyone in the great hall to hear.

Applause exploded from the Gryffindor table as I proudly walked to join them with a huge smile upon my face.

More people were sorted. When McGonagall called "Evans, Lily", I realized the girl with dark red hair who now went to sat on the stool was the same girl from the train who had stood up for Severus. "GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat cried without hesitation.

After everyone was sorted, I was delighted that both James and Remus were in Gryffindor, and Severus Snape was not. As the last person, Isabel Zelano sat down at the Hufflepuff table, Dumbledore began his speech.

"I would like to welcome all of you, especially the first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure we will have an excellent year. I introduce to you, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Snow."

Everyone applauded half-heartedly as Professor Snow stood up. The majority of the older students looked extremely bored. Every year, Hogwarts had a new DADA teacher, and every year, something goes wrong. The students got used to this by their third or fourth year, and they began to expect it.

Professor Snow's name fit him. He was an elderly man, who appeared to be more than one hundred years old. He was also very short, with pure white hair that covered his head like a blanket of snow.

"I am very honored to be a professor at Hogwarts." Professor Snow said slowly, in a shaky, crackly voice. "I am excited for the new year, and hope it will be a good one for all of us."

The Professor sat down, and Dumbledore continued his speech. "You may began your meal." He said.

After the meal, all of the first years got our schedules and dorm assignments. I was placed in a dorm with Remus, James, Peter Pettigrew, and a boy named Eugene Fritzerald.

As it turned out none of us liked Eugene very much. He was a boy, with short, dirty-blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses. Like your friend Hermione, Eugene was good in every class, and always raised his hand. Unlike Hermione, however, Eugene was snobbish about it, and was a huge bragger. Thinking he was better than everyone else in the school, even the older students, he was ashamed of being a Gryffindor and strongly believed that he "deserved" to be in Ravenclaw "because everyone in the other houses were complete idiots".

Normally, James and I sat next to each other in Transfiguration, but one morning, we were really distracting each other. We continued to whisper back and forth no matter how many times Professor McGonagall told us to quiet down.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall bellowed suddenly. "I have had enough of this nonsense! I want James over there by Mr. Longbottom and Sirius right here by Mr. Fritzerald. If we continue to have problems, you both will be in detention with me during the Gryffindor versus Slyterin Quitditch Match, and I assure you that is an event neither you nor I want to miss."

I don't remember exactly what we were transfiguring that day, nor do I know if I was trying my hardest or not. Suddenly, Eugene burst out, "Professor, Sirius isn't following the directions. He's doing it all wrong!"

Professor McGonagall came over to our table and examined my progress. Frowning, she said, "Well then, Mr. Fritzerald, why don't you help him?"

Eugene frowned back, but said, "Sure thing, Professor."

Immediately, Eugene gave me step-by-step instructions. However, they were the _wrong _instructions. The object I was trying to transfigure turned into a firework and exploded right in front of my face. Everyone, including my friends, turned to stare at me.

McGonagall ran over to our table as quickly as she could.

"Eugene, what on Earth happened here?" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Sirius wouldn't listen to me, Professor. He just kept doing whatever he wanted and ignored me like I wasn't even there."

Professor McGonagall glared at me. "Mr. Black, you've just earned a detention with me at seven pm tonight. I don't want any excuses."

"But, Professor I did everything Eugene -"

"MR. BLACK!" Professor McGonagall snapped. "What did I just say? I'm going to argue with you. Just for that, you have detention with me during the Quitditch match, _and _I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor."

Everyone, except for James, Remus, Peter, and the Slyterins, who were in our class as well, groaned. Lily, Eugene, and several other students glared at me.

I didn't reply. I was in enough trouble already, even though it wasn't my fault. That detention was my first, and only, detention without James by my side. Needless to say, the incident during Transfiguration class began a feud between my friends and I and Eugene Fritzerald that lasted the rest of our school days.


	3. Chapter 3: We'll Stand by You

**Chapter 3: We'll Stand by You**

Our first year pasted quickly, and soon James, Remus, Peter and I were all in our second year. Things were going good for us. We were all known as being trouble makers and pranksters, especially James and I. Unfortunately, James and I were also bullies, and most students didn't mess with us. Remus desperately tried to control us, but we didn't listen to him. Today, I regret my actions.

Everything was going good, except one thing. Once a month, Remus would disappear. None of us were sure where he went, and we frequently heard nasty rumors about him. James, Peter and I really missed him, and after awhile, became concerned.

One evening, the four of us were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Remus had just gotten back from one of his disappearances and was trying to catch up on homework, while James, Peter, and I attempted to do our current homework, without much success.

"Hey, Remus?" James asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" answered Remus without looking up from his transfiguration book.

"Where do you go every month?"

Remus stiffened. He slowly lifted his head to look at us. "I'm just sick, that's all." He said simply.

"But it's always during a full moon." I commented. "Why do you _always _getsick on a full moon, without fail?"

"I JUST DO, ALRIGHT?" Remus yelled. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." And with that, Remus gathered his books and stormed off towards the dorms.

James, Peter, and I looked at each other. Remus very rarely got upset, and when he did, he never took it out on us before, or at least not until now. It was very concerning.

Next, we turned to Dumbledore. While Remus was in the common room doing homework like the good student he was – and we weren't - James, Peter, and I went to Dumbledore's office and timidly knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Dumbledore's voice from inside.

Now, this was the year 1972, so Dumbledore looked fairly younger than you know him now. He still had that white beard, but at that time, it didn't go farther than his chest. The rest of his hair was shorter too, going down slightly past the shoulders. Other than that, Dumbledore looked pretty much the same, except for maybe a few less wrinkles on his old skin.

"What can I do for you, boys?" asked Dumbledore in his calm, soothing voice.

"We have a question for you, Professor." James said timidly. If James was ever daunted by anyone, it definitely would have been Dumbledore.

"Oh?" said Dumbledore. "Then you boys should sit down and plan to stay awhile."

James laughed nervously, and we all pulled up a chair and placed them right in front of Dumbledore's big armchair.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble?" asked Dumbledore.

"We were wondering, Professor, where Remus Lupin goes during a full moon." answered James.

Dumbledore frowned. "I don't seem to know what you're talking about, Mr. Potter. Your friend Remus is a good boy who completes his studies in a timely manner. Why would he go anywhere during a full moon?"

"That's just the trouble, Professor Dumbledore." I said. "Every time, there is a full moon, Remus disappears, and we don't see him for several days."

Once again, Dumbledore frowned. "If what you say is true, then I'm sure Remus would tell you where he goes if he wished to do so. For now, I would advise you stop worrying about it."

James sighed. Discouraged, we left Dumbledore's office.

"What do we do now?" I asked on the way back to Gryffindor common room.

"There's only one thing we _can _do." James answered. "And that is, next time there's a full moon, we'll use my invisibility cloak to follow Remus. He'll never know."

"But what is Dumbledore's right? What if Remus doesn't want us to know?" Asked Peter quietly.

James stared at him. "We're his friends, why wouldn't he want us to know. Besides, we have a right to know what's going on. What if he's in danger?"

Peter didn't reply. Together, we climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower and went to bed.

Several weeks later, we all were getting ready to go to sleep when James and I noticed Remus was looking anxiously at the calendar hanging on the wall.

"I have to go talk to Dumbledore." Remus said quickly, even though it was almost ten-thirty at night, and bolted out the door.

"Quick!" whispered James, and he slipped his invisibility cloak out from under his bed. "Now's our chance."

Peter and I silently slipped under the cloak, and we dashed out the door to follow our friend. Eugene Fritzerald was already asleep, so we didn't have to worry about him tattling on us.

We searched the entire castle for Remus. We even the school grounds and the Forbidden Forest, but had no luck. Just when we gave up and gloomily began to walk back to the castle, I froze, causing the cloak to fall off my shoulders.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" James hissed. "Get back under here!"

"Shh!" I hissed back, and began to listen intently. I have always had a very good sense of smell and hearing, which is probably one of the reasons why my Animagius is a dog. Sure enough I heard the sound again.

"OW-ROOO-ROOO-ROOOOOO! OW-OW-ROOOOOOOO!" It was the howl of a sad, lonely animal in pain.

James and Peter heard it too. "What's that?" Peter squeaked.

"Let's go see." James said, and I once again joined my friends under the cloak.

We were fast approaching the Whomping Willow, a tree that had been planted the year before. We could tell the sound was coming from the tree, but we were scared to continue. However, none of us would admit it, so we slowly advanced toward the willow."

"Stop right there!" a sharp voice behind us snapped. "I know you three are out there, and for your own safety, you must stop walking towards that willow and show yourselves immediately."

We froze at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. We knew we were in trouble, and terrified of Dumbledore's consequences, whatever they happened to be.

"James…Sirius…Peter." Dumbledore said our names slowly and carefully. "It is extremely important you listen to me. Both you and Remus will regret the following consequences if you don't. If you do choose to listen, there will be _no _consequences, I promise you."

Reluctantly, James removed the cloak.

Dumbledore smiled. "Very wise decision, James."

"Please, Professor, can you explain what's going on?"

Dumbledore sighed. "If you boys would, kindly come with me to my office, I will do my best."

Once in Dumbledore's office, James couldn't stand any longer. "Professor Dumbledore, you _have _to tell us what's going on with Remus. _Please._"

Dumbledore did not say a word. Instead, he got a large book down from one of the shelves. "I don't have permission from Remus to tell exactly what goes on in the Whomping Willow. But I _can _give you this book. It contains all of the creatures, magical and non-magical, known to the wizarding world. You are clever students, so I am sure you will be able to find what you are looking for. I will let you borrow this on one condition."

"And what's that?" James asked eagerly.

Dumbledore smiled at James's enthusiasm. "I will give you this book if, and _only _if all three of you promise not to tell a single soul about your discovery."

"I solemnly swear not to tell anyone or anything about our discovery about Remus." James said proudly. James loved the phrase "I solemnly swear" and used it whenever possible. When Dumbledore looked at Peter and me, we quickly nodded in agreement. Dumbledore handed the book to us, and then we climbed the stairs to our dorm.

Once at the dorm, we were all exhausted, so we decided to wait until the next day to start reading. However, no matter how hard I tried, I could not get to sleep. So, I brought the book to my bed and hid under the covers so I wouldn't wake anyone up. Then, I made a light glow from my wand and began to read.

Looking at the table of contents, I saw there were about one hundred and twenty different creatures listed in the book, and they all were listed in alphabetical order. I decided to check the ones that I thought fit my friend and start with those. The creature that caught my eye was _werewolf. _Seeing that the chapter on werewolves started on page 287, I flipped to the correct page and began to read.

_Chapter One Hundred and Three: Werewolves_

_**Introduction: **__Werewolves are humans who transform into wolves at every full moon. They can be very vicious and uncontrollable in their wolf form, and will attack any human nearby, whether they want to or not. A human becomes a werewolf when they are bitten by one, it they are not killed first. Only humans are susceptible to becoming a werewolf, as other animals are not affected by a werewolf's bite, for reasons unknown to mankind. Most wizards infected with a bite from a werewolf turn to dark magic, but some may peacefully live among wizards. However, no matter which side the turn to, people often discriminate werewolves. Because of this, it is nearly impossible for a werewolf to find a job within the wizarding community._

_**Description: **__In their human form, werewolves look like any other human. In their wolf form, they look like a normal European or North American wolf, depending on the region of origin, except for the fact that they are a lot bigger._

_**Common Signs of Diagnosis: **__Werewolves always transform during a full moon, during which they must be kept away from humans at all costs. If there are no humans to bite, werewolves may turn on themselves. As a result, some werewolves may have cuts and bruises, especially on their joints and limbs. A lone werewolf often howls from loneliness and pain from its wounds. Werewolves are often reluctant to share their secrets with even their closest friends, and they're always on alert, being careful not to let that secret out. Some may be anxious and edgy, especially before and after a full moon. Sometimes, werewolves are withdrawn from the people who care about them and are only trying to help._

After finishing the page, I couldn't help but gasp. Remus was a werewolf! The description in the book fit him perfectly, yet I just couldn't believe it. Shocked, it let my wand go out and placed the book back where I got it. Hoping I could now go back to sleep, I climbed back into bed.

Now, I was having even more trouble sleeping than before. A thousand questions soared through my head. Why hadn't Remus told us? We were his best friends. How would he react if he found out we knew? More, importantly, how would _James _react when I told him what I had discovered? I knew _I _would always be friends with Remus, no matter what, but sadly, I had no idea about James. I considered not telling him but decided against it. That would not be a wise decision on my part. One thing was for certain: I was _not _telling anyone besides James and Peter about it. I would not betray my friend.

The following morning, Eugene Fritzerald was the first one up and out the door. Once he was gone, I quickly woke my friends, and we went downstairs to breakfast. We were there so earlier, half of the Great Hall was empty.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get down here today, Sirius?" James asked once we were seated in our usually places.

"Shh! Not so loud!" I hissed, ignoring James as he gave me a funny look. "I know what's up with Remus!"

"Really? What?" James asked enthusiastically as he took a sip of his orange juice.

I leaned across the table so only he and Peter would hear me.

"He's a werewolf." I whispered.

James began to choke on his juice as Peter stared at me with his jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" exclaimed James when he had recovered. "You can't be serious, Sirius." Peter snorted as he tried to hold in a laugh.

I glared at him. "This isn't a laughing matter, Peter. And lower your voice James."

"Sorry." James whispers. "It's just… it can't be… not Remus… it's impossible… w-why wouldn't he tell us?" James stammered, clearly in shock.

"I don't know." I said sadly. "But we can't let this change our friendship with Remus. He needs us. "

"Of course he does!" James exclaimed, and then lowered his voice again. "Why would his being a werewolf change anything? He was a werewolf last year on the train, right? We _can't_ desert him now."

That day, we decided the best thing to do would be to confront Remus and prove to him we would always be his friend, no matter who – or what – he was.

Two days later, Remus returned. He was his normal self, which worked to our advantage. Although, we were nervous, James, Peter, and I decided it was time to tell him we knew the secret he was trying so hard to hide from us.

"Remus… can we talk to you for a minute before we go to breakfast?" James asked nervously.

Remus frowned, clearly puzzled. "Um… sure." He said, his voice full of uncertainty.

"Remus, we know you lie to us every time we ask you where you go every month. We've always known that. But now, we know the truth."

Remus began to shake, a clear sign of his nervousness. "You do?"

"Yes." Said James quietly. "It's because, you're a werewolf, isn't it?"

Remus shook even harder, and closed his eyes. "Give me a second." He said so quietly, he was barely audible.

Remus collapsed on the bed a buried his face in his hands. James and I looked anxiously at each other, and then weakly watched as Remus inhaled and exhaled a total of ten times before he opened his eyes again. "Ok, I'm ready." He said with a sigh.

"Ready for what?" I asked softly.

"I'm ready for you guys to tell me you don't want to be my friends anymore. That your parents won't allow it, or you just can't stand being friends with a monster." Remus replied.

"Remus, you are _not _a monster!" shouted James angrily. "Why would you say that about yourself?"

Remus weakly lifted his head to look at James. I could tell he was struggling not to cry in front of us. "No James, you're wrong. When I was little, I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, another werewolf. My parents did everything they could for me, but nothing helped. When I transform, if I were to bite any one of you, I would turn you into a monster too, or worse, kill you. That makes me a monster. I'm dangerous, and don't belong here, but Dumbledore insisted I came and got an education. That's why they planted the Whomping Williow. It's there to keep my isolated from humans, as I should be. You guys should tell Dumbledore to expel me. You don't deserve to be around a monster like me, let alone be my friend."

"Remus, that's not true!" James argued loudly. "We'll never tell Dumbledore expel you. Ever. And we'll always be friends, no matter what. There's nothing you can do to change that."

"Are you sure?" asked Remus. "And you won't tell anybody?"

"Of course I'm sure!" exclaimed James just as I said, "Why would we tell someone?"

Remus smiled. "Thanks, guys." he said, and together we went down to breakfast.

Several days later, we asked Remus what it was like to transform.

"It's very lonely, being out there all by myself, and painful, too. I attack myself, since there are no humans to bite." Remus replied with a frown.

"That sounds horrible!" I exclaimed. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Maybe there is." James said quietly.

Remus and I both stared at him. "What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"I don't really know. But I'll think of something." Said James, his voice full of determination.

Knowing James, he would. We would stand by Remus, and we _would _find a way.

**Author's note: I meant to be done with this days ago, but as you can see, it's really long for me (the longest chapter I've ever wrote, in fact.) and it took a long time (It takes up 7 word pages). I hope it was worth the wait though. Remember, reviews are ALWAYS greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayed by Love

**Chapter 4: Betrayed by Love**

In the last two weeks before school started in before our fifth year, Remus invited James, Peter, and I to his house to meet his folks, and to show them how lucky he was to have such caring friends in us, despite being a werewolf. We didn't tell them we were trying to become Animagious in order to keep Remus company while he transformed; we didn't tell anybody that. Peter couldn't make it, but truthfully, no one really minded.

About a week before school started, along with our "Welcome back to Hogwarts" letters, a mysterious letter also arrived at the Lupins' home. As it was addressed to Remus, he was the one to read it out loud.

_Dear Remus J. Lupin,_

_We here at Hogwarts are most honored to tell you we have made you a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry prefect. Prefect requirements are listed on the next page._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster_

_Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress_

Before Remus could read any more of the letter, his mother leaped from her chair and gave her son a huge bear-hug. "Oh Reemy, I'm SO proud of you!" she cooed as Remus's face turned red. He hated when his mother called him "Reemy" in front of us. "Aren't you, Luke?" Remus's mother asked her husband.

"Absolutely." Said Luke without looking up from his newspaper.

Two weeks later, we were on board the Hogwarts Express. James and I found Peter and went to sit with him, while Remus went to the compartment where the prefects were supposed to meet. Not long after we left King's Cross Station, Remus came running into our compartment and slide into his usual spot beside me.

"Guess what?" Remus asked breathlessly. Without giving us a chance to guess he asked, "You remember Rosalie Winston, right?"

"Yeah, what about her?" asked James as I let out a groan.

"Of course we remember her." I said. "You talk about her almost as much as James talks about Lily Evans." Rosalie Winston was the very popular, blonde-haired, blue-eyed Ravenclaw Remus had fancied every since our second year.

"I almost _never _talk about Evans!" James protested.

"Oh yes, you do!" I argued. James mentioned something about Lily _at least _once a day, if not more. "Anyway, continue Remus."

"Well, she's a prefect for Ravenclaw!" Remus exclaimed. "And you know what else? She said she would like together sometime! With me!" Remus was beside himself with excitement.

"That's great, Remus!" I said, patting him on the back. Meanwhile, James didn't say a single word, but his eyes were full of jealousy. He must have asked Lily to go out with him a dozen times, and each time, she declined. I wondered if James would be jealous of me if I got a girlfriend, or at least was close to it. But, I already knew the answer was yes. However, I didn't have to worry about it, because almost all of the girls in school were attracted to me, yet I turned them all down. I didn't know why, but I wasn't attracted to _any _of them. I considered the fact that maybe I was homosexual, but that wasn't right, because I wasn't attracted to any of the boys either. James and Remus couldn't understand it all. Maybe I was a freak.

For the rest of train ride, I listened to Remus's plan on how he was going to ask Rosalie out. For once, James was quiet, hardly saying a word. He just stared out the window the entire way. Remus's plan sounded so good, I was sure he would succeed.

In early October, Dumbledore announced we would be taking a trip to Hogsmeade at the end of the month. So, during lunch that day, Remus suddenly got up from his spot at our table and went to where Rosalie and her many friends were sitting. As we watched him, we saw Remus say something to Rosalie. Her friends giggled, but Rosalie smiled, stood up, gave Remus a kiss on the check, and said something back. A huge grin appeared on Remus's face, and he came back to our table.

"She said she'd go to Hogsmeade with me! As my girlfriend!" Remus exclaimed.

At first, I was happy for Remus, but then I began to share James's jealousy. Remus began spending more and more time with Rosalie, and less time with us. It wasn't like Remus didn't want to hang out with us anymore. It was because every time he tried, Rosalie either started snogging him, or dragged him away. By February, James and I were fed up with this nonsense. We wanted our friend back.

It wasn't long before Rosalie asked James and me where Remus went every month. "I'm his girlfriend. I have a right to know." Rosalie insisted.

"Well, _we _know where he goes." James began. "But we can't tell you."

"And why not?" Rosalie demanded to know. "I bet you don't even know, and you're just lying to me."

"We're telling the truth!" said James. "It's just that, Remus told us not to tell you."

Anger formed in Rosalie's eyes. "Fine. I'll just find out myself." She said shortly and stormed off.

By this time, James, Peter, and I had finally managed to become Animagi, although we were not used to turning into animals yet, and we were sometimes careless. We would use James's invisibility cloak to go outside the castle, but as soon as we were outside, James threw his cloak off us and flung it over his back, making him look very strange.

We soon discovered we could communicate mentally when we were animals. When we kept Remus company, his quality of life improved. With us there, he was no longer lonely.

One February night, it was the first night of the full moon. We had only been there for less than five minutes, when Remus suddenly tensed.

_What's wrong, Remus? _James asked using only his mind to communicate.

_I smell a human! _Remus cried and rushed toward the entry way of the Whomping Willow.

_No, Remus! _I shouted and attacked him to prevent him from leaving his shelter, the only place where he and his secret would be safe. Soon, we were engaged in a battle between us, with Remus unable to control himself, and me _trying _to control him. Then, Remus began to howl.

_Go tell whoever's out there to go get Dumbledore, and fast! _I shouted to James and Peter. _I'll keep Remus under control._

James disappeared from the Whomping Willow before I could even finish my sentence.

Remus and I struggled with each other for several more minutes, when suddenly, Remus lunged and bite me, leaving a deep gash on my shoulder. I yelped from the pain, which caused James to run back in.

_What happened, Sirius? _James gazed at my injured shoulder, then at Remus, who was snarling in a corner. _Oh… Never mind, _he said.

_It's fine. Don't worry about it. _I knew whoever was out there before was gone now, because Remus was calmed down slightly, although he still wasn't back to his normal senses.

_Who was out there? _I asked.

_Rosalie Winston. _James sighed. _She followed us here._

Suddenly, Remus's eyes became softer, and he stopped snarling. He shook his head, as if he didn't remember anything. Then he saw the wound on my shoulder.

_Sirius, I… I hurt you, _he stammered.

_It's no big deal, _I replied.

Remus glared at me. _ Yes, it is! It's not safe for you anymore! You and James need to go._

_Remus…_

_I said GO! _And with that Remus ran around the corner and disappeared farther into the Whomping Willow. Reluctantly, James and I exited the tree. Once outside, we were joined by Peter.

As fast as we could, we headed for the castle. Once we were far enough away, we transformed back into our human forms. Shortly after, we saw an anxious looking Dumbledore and an angry looking Rosalie run out of the castle.

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Dumbledore.

"We almost had… an accident." James replied. "But we're fine."

Dumbledore wasn't convinced. "I need to see all of you in my office immediately. You too, Rosalie."

Several minutes later, all of were crowded into Dumbledore's office. "Will somebody please explain to me what happened out there?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will!" I said before Rosalie could say anything. "We were… uh… visiting Remus, when all of a sudden Remus… Remus sort of got out of control. I held him back, while James and Peter went outside to investigate. Apparently, Rosalie had followed us, and Remus was only reacting to her scent. It wasn't his fault, though, Dumbledore!" Suddenly I realized not only was Remus possibly in trouble, but James, Peter and I might have been too, for another reason.

Dumbledore only frowned, and turned to Rosalie. "What do you know about Remus Lupin, Ms. Winston? I just need you to tell me things he's never told you, things that you've figured out on your own."

"He's a werewolf!" Rosalie exclaimed. "He's too dangerous to be here! You should expel him at once!"

Dumbledore frowned again. "I will not expel Remus Lupin for being who he is. I was the one who let Remus into this school, and I intend to keep him here until he finishes his seventh year."

"You let a _monster _into Hogwarts?" Rosalie gasped. "How dare you! You should be removed from your position as Headmaster of Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban!"

"Remus is _not_ a monster, and Dumbledore is the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever had!" James blurted out, causing Rosalie to glare at him.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." Said Dumbledore. "But I would advise you to keep quiet, until I question you. Is that understood?"

James nodded, so Dumbledore continued. "If Remus attacks anyone who is unaware of his secret, – so, not including yourself or his three closest companions here – then you may tell whoever you wish, causing Remus to be expelled and me to be fired."

Rosalie frowned. "What happens if I do tell someone, _without _Remus attacking anyone?" she asked.

"Then I will personally make sure your brother's secret will get out to the wizarding world. If not through me, then through one of my many accomplices."

Rosalie's face grew pale. Whatever her brother's secret was, she _definitely _did not want it getting out. "It's a deal." She whispered.

Suddenly a document with Dumbledore's signature on it appeared out of nowhere. "Sign here, then you may leave." He said to Rosalie, pointing to a line at the bottom of the page.

Rosalie signed the document, gave it back to Dumbledore, and then quickly fled from the room.

"Now boys, I'm curious to know how you manage to visit Remus without being attacked." Said Dumbledore.

"We… we learned how to become Animagious." I admitted.

"Very interesting." Said Dumbledore with a frown. "Only the most skillful wizards can accomplish this."

"Please, Professor." James begged. "We help Remus by keeping him company when he transforms. Do you think it's possible…" he trailed off.

Dumbledore sighed. "As long as there are no problems, I think it shouldn't be a problem. You may go."

With a sigh of relief, the three of us quickly hurried from the room.

When Remus returned, Rosalie wanted talk to him to him immediately. While he and Rosalie found a secluded place, Eugene was still in the common room, so James, Peter, and sat and waited for him.

Suddenly, our dorm room door flew open and banged against the wall. Remus stormed in, slammed the door behind him, and threw himself on his bed so he faced the wall.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" He yelled.

"What happened, Moony?" asked James softly, using Remus's new nickname.

"Rosalie broke up with me just because of what I am! You guys understand. Why can't she?" There was anger in Remus's every word.

We desperately tried to explain to Remus that Rosalie wasn't like us, and he deserved better. Eventually, Remus got over Rosalie. Later, Rosalie and her family moved to the States. Unfortunately, Remus has lost fate in ever finding love. He's never been in love, or has never even _tried _to find the right girl. I know love is possible for my friend, if he would just give it a chance.


	5. Chapter 5: A Year to Change

**Chapter 5: A Year to Change**

For James, Remus, Peter, and I, our fifth year was very eventful. Besides Remus being the first one to have – and lose – a girlfriend, we had our O.W.L. exams, and your mother's and father's relationship took a huge step. You may be surprised to learn that Severus Snape unknowingly brought James and Lily together.

Not long after taking one of our exams, James and I just happened to see Snape sitting alone, and we thought it would be fun to torment him for a while. Remus had tried to talk us out of it but we didn't listen. To this day, I wonder if things would have been different if we had.

We had fun "playing" with Snape, until Lily came to his defense. I don't remember exactly what happened, since it was almost twenty years ago, but I do remember the events that occurred after James put Snape on the ground at Lily's request. Suddenly, Snape called Lily the worse insult one wizard could ever give another. He called her a _mudblood_, which really made James mad. A huge fight erupted, and Lily stormed off, leaving James confused. Why did Lily Evans despise him so much? James just couldn't figure it out. So, one day, he decided to ask her.

About a week after the mudblood incident, we saw Lily sitting alone on a bench, with tears visible in her eyes. James's eyes were full of pain. Even then, he hated to see Lily cry.

"I'm going to go see if she's alright." James said, and began to walk toward her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said, but James wasn't listening.

"I'm going to follow him." I said to Remus, and threw James's cloak over my head.

As James approached her, Lily lifted her head weakly. "What do you want, Potter?" she sniffed.

"I came to see if you were alright." James said softly.

"Well, I'm not, alright?" Lily replied, and got up to leave. She was just about to walk away, but found she _couldn't_. "James Potter, what have you done?" she screeched, even though she knew perfectly well what had happened. James had cunningly place a body-binding spell on her, forcing her to stay.

"I'm sorry, Evans." James said sheepishly. "It's just, you don't know how badly I want to talk to you."

Lily sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

"You don't realize how beautiful you are, Evans. Everything about you is perfect. Your hair is more beautiful than the reddest rose, your eyes are like emeralds, and your voice sounds like music. Everything you say is in perfect harmony. You're smart, too. So smart, in fact, I'm surprised you aren't in Ravenclaw. Not to mention your stubbornness. You're almost as stubborn as I am, but in a good way. But I just don't understand what it is about me that you don't like. Why can't you see how much I'm in love with you? Every time I ask you out, you break my heart be declining. But I keep trying anyway. _That's _how much I love you, Lily Evans. There's nothing you can do to change that. I'd do anything, _anything, _Evans, for you to love me back."

This was a totally different side of James, one I had never seen before. As Lily stared into James's stunning blue eyes, and he stared into Lily's bright green ones, I was sure she was actually going to kiss him. I was wrong.

"What could I possibly not like about you, James?" Lily said sarcastically. As she continued talking, her voice grew louder with every word. "Let me think. Maybe it's because you are an arrogant prat who only thinks about yourself. You're so full of yourself, the way you strut around school, and ride that broomstick at Quitditch matches like you own the world. You think you're cool, always messing up your hair, trying to impress me. You're a bully, and not just to Severus Snape, but to almost everyone else as well, just not as often. People don't mess with you because they're afraid of what might happen to them if they do. And then of course there's -"

James interrupted Lily by giving her a kiss straight on the lips. Several seconds passed before Lily realized exactly what was happening, but once she did, she quickly pulled away.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" she gasped, clearly stunned.

"Neither can I." James whispered.

Lily slapped him across the face. "How _dare _you!"

"Please, Evans!" James begged. "What can I do to change your mind about me?"

Lily hesitated. "Well, for starters, I never want to see you bully another student again. You must take kindness a step farther, and actually go _out of your way _to help people. Also, you need to stop being so arrogant. I'll give you _one _year to change your ways, Potter, that's all. If you prove to me you have changed for the better, I will go out will you and give you a chance. But it _must _be to my liking. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Evans." James whispered and released Lily from the body-binding spell.

Lily began to walk away, but quickly stopped and turned to face James again. "Oh, and one more thing."

"I'll do anything for your love, Evans. Just name your price."

"Call me Lily." Said Lily with a smile, and she walked away.

As James stared after Lily, I quickly went back to where Remus and Peter were waiting so James wouldn't realize I had followed him. Shortly after, James joined us.

"How'd it go James?" asked Remus.

In one breath, James explained Lily's request. After he finished, Remus, Peter, and I all agreed we would help him do whatever it took to win Lily's heart.

As it turned out, James was convinced it took a lot. He completely changed for the better for Lily. He even turned himself in for tormenting Snape in Transfiguration in front of Lily, the rest of Gryffindor, _and _the Ravenclaw fifth years, demanding he receive punishment, and leaving McGonagall speechless. In addition, instead of bulling, James stood up for others, especially the younger students. During Quitditch matches, if Gryffindor won, James would share the glory with his teammates, instead of trying to hog it all for himself. James did countless other things to make Lily change her mind, and they did not go unnoticed by her.

A year passed. We marauders were sitting outside by the lake when suddenly Lily approached us. "Can I to you for a moment, James?" She asked.

James nodded and stood up, ready to follow Lily wherever she lead him. "It's okay, we can talk right here." Lily said.

James smiled nervously. "Did you… uh… change your mind about me?" He asked.

Suddenly, Lily pulled James closer to her and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, one none of us had expected. Remus, Peter, and I just stared at each other in awe. "Does that answer your question?" asked Lily with a smile.

And so, James and Lily's relationship began, and they've been together ever since, even after their deaths.

**Author's note: I have decided to take a ****short ****break from this story in order to write a One-shot songfic for the song "There's a place for us" about two very unique characters from Harry Potter. I'm not saying who, because I don't want to ruin the surprise. :) If you really want to know, read the story. It will be called ****There's a Place for Us**** and will be posted by the end of tomorrow, 10/20/11. Thanks. :) Oh, and don't forget, ****reviews for all of my stories are encouraged and appreciated. ****:)**


	6. Chapter 6:True Magic

**Chapter 6: True Magic**

In 1978, my friends and I graduated from Hogwarts. James and Lily were deeply in love, so it was no surprise to any of us that James proposed to Lily that summer, and she accepted. As for me, I was still single, so I began to perform "magic" at a muggle magic shop called "True Magic" in December of '78. I had enough money to live on, but I always thought it would be nice to have a little bit more. Since my mother had died six months previous, I was the rightful owner of her house, which included a little house elf named Kreacher, who has never been too fond of me. He still isn't.

During on performance, I noticed a pretty, young woman sitting in the audience. The young woman had long, wavy brown hair, and dark brown eyes that were full of excitement. She appeared to be in her late teens, or possibly early twenty's. She was so beautiful, I planned to talk to her right after the show. She beat me to it.

"That was the best magic show I've ever seen!" the young woman exclaimed. She had the most beautiful voice with an American accent. "Do you have a business card?"

"Of course." I said, smiling flirtatiously as I handed her the card.

She read my name on the card. "Sirius Black. What a sexy name!" She exclaimed, flirting back.

"Well, I've heard I'm a pretty sexy guy." I replied with a laugh. Luckily, the young woman must have had a sense of humor, because she laughed too. "May I have _your_ name?"

"I'm Elizabeth Clearton, but you can call me Lizzie… or Liz… or Beth… or anything else, I guess, just as long as it's not Betsy, because I strongly dislike that name." she said, laughing.

"Darn, that's what I was going to call you!" I exclaimed, and we both laughed.

After several minutes of conversation, I learned Elizabeth was a twenty-year-old American college student studying to be an architect. She came to England to study its ancient castles. I thought about bringing her to Hogwarts some time to show her around, but then I remembered she was a muggle.

Besides architecture, Elizabeth loved magic. The muggle kind, the kind that always has a trick behind it. She said that she especially loved my show, because she couldn't figure out my "tricks" when normally, she had no trouble. She also loved dogs, and dreamed of going to the Crufts dog show, the largest annual dog show in the world, which occurred every March at the National Exhibition Centre, or the NEC, in Birmingham, England.

When it was time to go our separate ways, I asked if she had a permanent phone number. I told her I didn't have a phone, but there were several pay phones I could use. Smiling, she gave me her number, and I called it within a couple of hours. I asked her out, and she gratefully accepted.

I took Elizabeth to your parents' wedding, where she took most of the pictures. We were quickly falling in love, and she moved in with me, planning to stay in England even after her schooling. I loved her so much, I knew I had to do something special for her. Also, I wanted to tell her the truth about me.

It was hard to do, but I managed to get tickets for Crufts Dog Show. I waited until the last minute to tell her where we were going, but once I did she was overjoyed. To take her there, I had to rent a car. After all, you couldn't exactly apparate there or use a port key, with so many muggles around. However, it was worth the effort.

I remember everything about that particular date, every single detail, because it was so important to my life. I had rented a room in a fancy hotel in Birmingham so we could stay for all four days of the show. When we weren't watching a show, Elizabeth and I toured the city. Neither of us had ever been there before, even though I had lived in England all of my life. In fact, except to go to Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, I had never even left London before, which came as a great shock to Elizabeth.

On the day of the biggest event of the show, the Best in Show of the conformation, the National Exhibit Centre was buzzing with excitement. The rest of the show is a blur to me, because there was a lot on my mind that day. I do remember a Kerry Blue Terrier – yes, there is such thing as a Kerry Blue Terrier. I never heard of it until then, but of course, Elizabeth knew exactly what it was. – named Callahan of Leander was the winner.

After the show, we began to head home. But I still had a couple more surprises in store for Elizabeth. On the way home, we stopped at a fancy restaurant for dinner. I made reservations, so we got to sit in the most secluded part of the restaurant, which I was thankful for because I was finally going to tell Elizabeth the truth. I loved her so much, I knew I had to tell her I was a wizard. I knew she leave me because of it, but that was a risk I was willing to take because my love for her was so great, I wasn't willing to hide anything from her any more.

The restaurant was an Italian restaurant because Elizabeth loved Italian food. By the time our waiter brought out breadsticks for our appetizer, tiny beads of sweat were beginning to form on my forehead because of nervousness. Elizabeth quickly realized I wasn't quite myself.

"Is something wrong, Sirius?" she asked.

I sighed. It was now or never. "Lizzie," I began "How would you react if I told you I was a wizard."

Elizabeth stared at me, and then she burst out laughing. "Good one, Sirius! I love your jokes."

"No, really, I really _am _a wizard." I answered, a little hurt.

Elizabeth stopped laughed. "Are you being serious?"

I nodded. "I'm being _completely _serious. I'm finally telling you the truth about me, why my magic tricks are so good, and you think it's a joke."

Elizabeth frowned. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm just finding this hard to believe. I didn't think wizards were… "

"Real?"

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered.

"We are very real, Elizabeth, and there are slightly more than one million of us around the world, although we are still the minority group to muggles."

"Muggles?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, sorry." I said. "Muggles are humans with no real magically abilities, such as yourself." I explained.

"That sounds kind of like an insult." Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh, it's not!" I said quickly. "Just like if you were to call me a wizard. It's what I am. In my eyes, wizards – and witches, in the case of women and girls – are equals."

"Don't all wizards see it that way?" Elizabeth asked.

I shake my head sadly. "Some wizards even attack and kill muggles."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm sorry, Sirius, I'm still finding this overwhelming and hard to believe. I am the kind of person that needs proof."

I sigh too. "I can't show you here, Elizabeth. It's too dangerous for me."

Elizabeth stared at me, not completely understanding. However, she asked another question. "At home, then?"

I nodded. "That would be perfect."

Somehow, we managed to change topics. Once at home, I unlocked the door of my house – I put a charm on it which made Elizabeth the only muggle able to see it – and the two of us went inside. Before entering, however, I was sure to gather two small sticks from the lawn, so I could prove to Elizabeth I really was a wizard.

I had Elizabeth sit on the couch while I took one of the sticks in my hand and set the other one on the floor. I got out my wand from my pocket and carefully transfigured the stick into a beautiful rose, which I handed to Elizabeth.

"It's beautiful." She gasped. "What else can you do?"

Smiling, I pick up the other stick. "Hold this, please." I said and handed the stick to Elizabeth.

Pointing my wand towards the stick I shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Elizabeth watched in awe as the stick flew from her hands. "How did you do that?" she whispered.

"It's a disarming charm." I said, shrugging. "It's not difficult. Do you want to see something _really _impressive?"

Elizabeth nodded eagerly. Right before her eyes, I transformed into a dog.

"Si-Sirius?" Elizabeth stammered, a little nervously. I walked up to her and gently rested my furry head on her lap. Timidly, she reached her hand out to pet me. After she was done, I backed away, and transformed into my normal self.  
>"Is that all the proof you need?" I ask with a smile.<p>

Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I believe you now. Can all wizards turn into animals?" she asked curiously.

"No. Only a select few of us can. We're called Animagi, and it's very hard to accomplish. For example, it took my friends and me about three years to finally accomplish it." I replied.

Elizabeth sighed. "I wish I was a witch."

"You do?" I asked, stunned.

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled.

"So you don't mind that I'm a wizard. You're willing to live with someone who's… a freak, so to speak."

Elizabeth frowned. "Of course I don't mind. I love you, Sirius, and being in love with a wizard makes it even more special." Elizabeth stood up, and kissed me on the lips.

That night, I learned magic isn't just charms and spells. Elizabeth loved me, despite the fact that I was a wizard. I knew she would never leave me, and I would always stay by her side. Our love was the true magic of life.


	7. Chapter 7:  Honor, Pain, and Sorrow

**Warning: This chapter is going to be ****very ****sad. I am not liable for any spilt tears because of this chapter. I am only half-kidding. Read at your own risk. I'm sorry in advance.**

**Chapter 7: Honor, Pain, and Sorrow**

I had never been so nervous in my entire life. For the fifth or sixth time that night, I opened the black velvet box I had bought earlier that day. It wasn't just a box. Inside was a small, silver engagement ring. Elizabeth was away touring a Scottish castle since the day before, and wasn't scheduled to return until eight o'clock that night, so I had the perfect opportunity to purchase the ring.

I had my proposal to Elizabeth planned out perfectly. Tomorrow was November 3rd, Elizabeth's twenty-first birthday, and it was going to be a very eventful day. First, I was going over to James's and Lily's for lunch, because James had told me it was necessary to come that day, that he had to tell me something that couldn't wait, and had to be said in person. Besides, I had a favor to ask of my best friend. If James allowed me, I planned to borrow his broomstick and fly Elizabeth around London on it. Then, I would land in a secluded spot, and we would eat a romantic picnic dinner. After dinner, I was planning on proposing to Elizabeth, the love of my life.

Suddenly, the door to my bedroom flew open, and my cousins, Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, burst in uninvited.

"BELLATRIX! NARCISSA! WHAT IN BLOODY *#!&* ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I bellowed. I hadn't seen my cousins in years. I knew perfectly well that they had become death eaters just like their husbands, and_ they _knew perfectly well that they were not welcome in my house.

"Why, Sirius!" exclaimed Narcissa, pretending to be hurt. "Is that any way to talk to your favorite cousins, whom you haven't seen in years?"

"You're no cousins of mine!" I snarled.

Narcissa didn't get a chance to reply, because she and I both noticed Bellatrix staring at the velvet box in my hand. Before I could stop her, Bellatrix snatched the ring from my hands. Quickly, I reached for my wand, only to find it gone and in Narcissa's hands.

"Ooh, Sirius, What's _this_?" Bellatrix asked, mocking me. She opened the box and chuckled evilly. "Who's the lucky lady? Or should I say, the _unlucky _lady?" Bellatrix laughed again, much louder this time, and Narcissa joined in.

"That's none of your business!" I growled. "I wasn't planning on inviting you to the wedding anyway. Now, give me back the ring, and leave here immediately!"

"Now, hang on a minute, Sirius!" Bellatrix laughed. "We haven't accomplished what we came here for."

"And what _was _that?" I asked furiously.

Bellatrix smiled. "The Dark Lord is gathering many followers, Sirius. Soon, he will be too powerful for _anyone_ to defeat. He wants _you _to join him, Sirius."

"NO!"

"What. Did. You. Say?" anger was boiling up in Bellatrix like a volcano waiting to explode.

"I said, no." I repeated sternly, more slowly this time.

Bellatrix let out an anger roar. She flung the velvet box into my lap. "You'll be sorry, Sirius! You have resisted the power of the Dark Lord, and it will not go unnoticed by him!" Bellatrix screamed and disapparated out of my house. Narcissa quickly followed.

At the time, I thought nothing of Bellatrix's threat. Bellatrix had threatened me dozens of times before, and she never followed through. Now, I wish I had paid more attention. I wished I could have done something, not become a death eater, of course, but did _something _to prevent the upcoming events that would occur within the next twenty-four hours. But, I didn't, and I will now regret it forever.

"Sirius, I'm home!" Elizabeth called from the front entry way less than a minute after Bellatrix left.

"I'll be right there, love!" I called back and quickly slide the ring underneath my pillow again.

Elizabeth was tired from her long journey, so we curled up on the couch and watched a movie. When the movie ended, we went straight to bed.

The next morning, Elizabeth and I woke up around the same time. "Happy birthday, beautiful." I said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Thanks." She said, and gave me a gentle kiss. I got out of bed, and Elizabeth started to follow me.

"Oh no, you don't!" I said. "You're staying here. I'll be right back." I left the room and softly closed the door behind me.

I soon returned with a two trays full of pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast. I gave Elizabeth her tray, and then climbed back into bed to enjoy my breakfast.

"I'm excited to see what you've planned for me tonight, Sirius." Elizabeth said with a smile as she began to eat. "I just wish we could spend the whole day alone."

"I'm sorry, Lizzie, but I promised James and Lily I'd eat lunch at their place, and your friend from school invited you on a shopping trip. They're really looking forward to having us. Tonight, though, we'll be completely alone, and it will be the best night of your life. I promise."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed me. "I'm sure it will."

At eleven o'clock, I got ready to leave for James's and Lily's. I was running late, so after throwing on my coat, I gave Elizabeth a quick kiss. "I love you more than the amount of stars in the sky."

Elizabeth smiled. "I still love you more."

I laughed. "If you say so." I said, and disapparated.

When I arrived at James's and Lily's house, Lily and James both gave me a hug.

"How nice to see you, Sirius!" Lily exclaimed. "How's Elizabeth doing?"

"She's wonderful, Lily. Thank you for asking."

"Say, when are you going to ask that girl to marry you anyway?" James joked.

I blushed. I'm not usually a blusher, and that was nothing to be embarrassed about. I couldn't explain it. "Well… actually…" I laughed nervously, and began reaching into my pocket. "I'm asking her tonight."

James eyes grow wide, and he began to laugh. Lily glared at him. "There's nothing funny about that." She said sternly. "_I _think it's wonderful."

"I do too!" James argued. "I'm happy for you, mate, really. You did well."

"Do you want to see the ring?" I asked.

James looked as though he didn't care either way, but Lily squealed with delight! "YES!"

I opened the velvet box, revealing the ring. Lily gasped. "Sirius, it's beautiful." She cooed. "But not as beautiful as mine." Lily leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. James pulled her closer to him and kissed her very passionately on the lips, making me feel a little awkward, like I didn't belong there. I wondered if my friends felt the same way when I kissed Elizabeth.

"Well, I suppose I should fix lunch." Lily said. "The two of you can wait in the living room, and I'll let you know when it's ready.

"James, can I ask you a favor?" I asked once we were seated.

James smiled. "Of course, mate."

"May I borrow your broom, just for tonight? I was hoping to fly Elizabeth around London."

James winced, hesitating. His broom, a Windracer 300, was the best of the best at the time, and it brought him a lot of pride. Finally, he answered. "Normally, I wouldn't lend out my Windracer to anyone. However, since you're my best friend, and you're using it to propose, I suppose it would be alright. But, you _must _take very good care of it.

"Oh, I will." I promised. "Thanks so much, mate."

James smiled. "No problem."

Just then, my cell phone buzzed. I knew it was a text from Elizabeth, because she was the reason I had the phone, and no one else ever called me. If my friends wanted to contact me, they would send their message by owl.

"May I answer this text? It's from Elizabeth, so it may be important."

James nodded, so I checked my messages.

_Sarah just cancelled. :( Said something came up._

"Oh no. Elizabeth's plans were cancelled." I explained to James. "She sounds really disappointed."

James frowned. "That's too bad. She could come eat lunch with us, if she would like."

"Thanks." I said. "I'll tell her."

_I'm sorry. You can come eat lunch with us, if you would like. _I hit send, and set my phone aside. A minute later, it buzzed again.

_No I'm fine. Have fun. :) love you_

Frowning, I replied, _Alright. Love you too._

A few minutes before noon, Lily called us into the kitchen. On the table were three plates full with casserole. The casserole had chicken, vegetables, and pasta covered in a creamy sauce. I couldn't identify what exactly was in the sauce, but it was delicious.

"Sirius, we have some good news to tell you." Lily said when we sat down. "James, would you tell him?"

James smiled. "Lily and I are having a baby!" James said proudly.

I smiled along with him. "Congratulations, mate! You must be very proud."

"You should be too." Said James.

"If you don't mind… why? I mean, I'm happy for you, but why should _I _be proud?" I asked.

James smiled. "Lily and I have decided to make you the godfather."

I nearly choked. "Me?" I gasped.

"Do you see anyone else?" asked James, teasing me.

"Are you serious? Me, a godfather?"

Lily smiled. "Yes. James has no living relatives, and I'm not as close to my sister as I used to be, so we both thought you would be would be a good role model."

I struggled not to laugh. Five years before, if someone told me James was going to be a father and was making me the godfather because he thought I was a "good role model" I would have called them crazy. Now, it was happening.

"James, Lily… I don't know what to say. I… I'm honored." I stammered.

They only smiled at me. "It's no problem, Sirius. We wouldn't choose anyone else."

I wondered how a day could be any better. I was going to be a godfather, _and _I was going to propose to the woman I loved more than anyone else. As I left James's and Lily's house, my spirits were soaring. I believed nothing could bring me down, but I was wrong.

When I arrived back at Number Twelve, Grimwald Place, I knew something wasn't quite right, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Elizabeth, I'm home!" I called.

There was no answer. "Lizzie?"

There were no lights on, so I went into the kitchen to turn some on.

"Elizabeth?"

There was still no answer. Where was my beautiful Lizzie? Over and over I called her name, but there was no reply. When I went into the living room, I froze. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe, because lying lifeless on the floor was Elizabeth. She was as pale as a ghost, and wasn't moving, yet there was no blood. It was like someone had put my life on pause. Suddenly, they pressed the "play" button. My legs felt like jello, but it wasn't until I reached Elizabeth that I collapsed. Burying my head in her long hair, I broke down in cried. I don't know how long I cried before I lifted my head and screamed.

"WHY?" I screamed, half- yelling and half-crying. "Not Elizabeth, my angel, the love of my life! How could this happen?" I was so grief-stricken, I didn't realize I already knew the answers.

When I had refused to become I death eater, Bellatrix told me I would be sorry, but I ignored her. I thought the worst thing she could do was kill me, or Voldemort would be so angered, he would kill me himself. I never thought they would go after Elizabeth. But they did, and now she was gone. Being a helpless muggle, she didn't stand a chance. It was all my fault.

As I laid there, I reflected on my life with Elizabeth, and thought of the future we would have had. Now, she would never know how much I loved her. We would never get married. We would never have children and send them off to Hogwarts, and we would never grow old together. Suddenly, I wished I was the muggle she had deserved. I even wished that she had left me when I told her I was a wizard eight months previous. Yes, it would have been heart breaking, but not nearly as heart breaking as the pain I felt then.

I don't exactly remember what happened after that. I was so grief stricken, I couldn't think clearly. I have no idea how much time had passed before there was a knock on the door. I ignored it. Soon there was another knock, and a voice.

"Sirius, please open up." Begged James. "We want to see if you're alright."

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT!" I cried. "Go away!"

There was silence for a few seconds, then James said softly, "Sirius, please…"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" I sobbed.

James refused to listen. Instead, he and Lily apparated into the room.

Lily gasped, began to cry and buried her head on James's shoulder.

"Sirius… what happened. Please… talk to me." Squeezing Lily on the shoulder, he came and knelt by my side. I knew I couldn't hide from James any longer, so I attempted to tell James the entire story.

"Yesterday, Bellatrix and Narcissa came to try to get me to join the death eaters. When… when I refused, she told me I would be sorry. I thought she might come after me, but I… I never thought she… she would do this." by the time I finished my story, I was crying just as hard as ever. I felt like I had died, too. In a way, I did.

A week later, we held a funeral for Elizabeth. I contacted Elizabeth's parents, claiming Elizabeth had been killed in a hit-and-run accident. It was a small service, with only a few of Elizabeth's and my close friends, and her family. During the funeral, I confessed I was planned on proposing to Elizabeth the night she died, and I blamed myself for her death. However, Elizabeth's parents didn't blame me. Instead, they thanked me, for bringing their daughter so much joy.

I miss my beautiful Elizabeth Laura Clearton. She meant everything to me. I will never forget her. Her gravestone reads

R.I.P Elizabeth Laura Clearton

Born on 11/3/58 and passed away on 11/3/79

Twenty-one years of age.

Daughter, sister, and fiancée-to-be


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**Chapter 8: Nightmares**

After Elizabeth's death, my life went downhill. Shortly after her death, Professor Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy, one that changed the wizarding world forever. The prophecy referred to a boy who was born at the end of the seventh month of the year 1980, who would be able to defeat the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort.

You were born where all magical babies are: at St. Mungo's. As soon as you were born, James sent me an owl, telling me you had finally arrived. I got to the hospital as fast as I could, for I was eager to see my new godson. You were as perfect as I had imagined you. The first time I held you in my arms, you gazed up at me with your mother's eyes. From that moment on, I just knew you would someday be a great Quitditch player like your father, and have his handsome looks, but would have your mother's sweet, loyal, and gentle disposition. While I was there, I never heard you cry, or even whimper, not even once.

Dumbledore was very aware of the prophecy made by Professor Trelawney, for he was the one who heard it. However, he wasn't concerned because there were very few people that actually heard the prophecy. Soon however, Voldemort learned of it, and all of the order knew what Severus Snape had done. Dumbledore advised James and Lily to go into hiding, and he made me their secret keeper. Everything might have gone fine, until the night I had a very troubling dream.

_In this dream, I was pacing throughout the halls of my home. I was very concerned I was going to lose everyone I was close to. During the first wizarding war, I believed Remus was a spy in the service of Lord Voldemort, and I no longer trusted him. Now, I know he had nothing to do with Voldemort, and I regret making the wrong assumptions about him._

_Suddenly, there was a loud bang, like the sound of a firecracker._

"_SIRIUS!" A loud voice called to me. I immediately knew it was Lord Voldemort who had spoken. I was so frightened, I couldn't speak. It didn't matter anyway, because Voldemort didn't wait for me to answer._

"_I know you are the Potter's secret keeper. I will find you and use you to find the Potters. One way or another, I will get it out of you. I will kill the Potters, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." And then, there was silence. _

I woke up from my nightmare in a sweat. The rest of the night, I was paranoid. When I went to see you, James, and Lily off, I knew I had to convince James and Lily I wasn't the man for the secret keeper job. I asked Peter if he would be willing to take over, and he quickly agreed.

When I discussed my plan with your parents, they were very disappointed.

"But, why Sirius?" James asked, shaking his head sadly. "I don't understand."

I sighed. This was hard enough as it was, but James was making it worse. "It would be too obvious to Voldemort if I were your secret keeper. He would suspect me right away. Trust me, James. It's better this way."

"I suppose you're right." James sighed.

Saying goodbye was difficult. I hated the possibility that I might not see my best friend again. Even as your parents were walking away, I wished there were some way for them to come back.

Several days past, and I became nervous. Finally, on Halloween night, I went to check on Peter, just to make sure he was alright, but he was nowhere to be found. I knew something was wrong, so I raced to your parent's house. By the time I had gotten there, it was too late. I had no time to break down and cry. My best friend had just been killed, and I was infuriated. My heart was set on killing the man who had betrayed your parents, and that man was Peter Pettigrew.

When I found Peter, I chased him down. I finally cornered him on a street crowded with muggles.

"YOU BETRAYED LILY AND JAMES!" Peter screamed and blew apart the street, making it appear like I had committed the crime. Then, he disappeared into the sewer. From that moment on, everyone from the muggle witnesses and Cornelius Fudge to Dumbledore, Remus, and the order believed I was a convicted murderer. I knew _I _was the one who now needed to go into hiding. Despite knowing this, one thing was holding me back.

When I found out you were still alive, I felt a mix of emotions. I was relieved you were alive and Voldemort was left powerless, but I also still feared for your life and was concerned for your future. I was determined to have you in my full custody and raise you myself, despite the fact that I would always be on the run. Unfortunately, I couldn't achieve this, and you were sent to live with your dreadful aunt and uncle. Meanwhile, I fled, hoping I would be able to find you again someday.

**Author's note: I'm sorry for such a short chapter. Hopefully everyone still enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Please. :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Selfishness

**Chapter 9: Selfishness**

I was running, but I didn't exactly know where I was going, nor did I care. At this point, I had slipped into a deep depression. Both the woman I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with and my best friend were dead, another friend I despised, and my third friend believed I was a murder, and probably wanted to kill me as much as I wanted to kill Peter. Because of this, I believed there was no reason to continue living. I wondered why I didn't just stop running and let the Ministry catch me, and let me waste away in Azkaban. I supposed it was because I didn't want to go out that way, and I knew James wouldn't have wanted me too either.

Somehow, I ended up in Scotland. I didn't know what I was going to do once I reached the ocean, but I decided I would figure something out when the time came. The area I was in was so beautiful, I decided to stay a few days. I built a shelter and a fire, a soon fell into a restless sleep.

That night I had nightmare after nightmare. My nightmares included Elizabeth's, James's, and Lily's death, and Remus coming after me to kill me. I don't think I got even two hours of sleep that night.

To get food, I had to transform into my dog form. There was a small village nearby, where I would scavenge for food. Because I couldn't be seen as a human, I had to remain a dog while in town. I was searching for extra scraps in a dumpster along the side of a small restaurant, when suddenly I heard a growl behind me. I turned around to see a huge Rottweiler – a big, muscular dog – standing right behind me, baring his teeth. Behind him were three other dogs. From what Elizabeth had told me about dogs, I could tell the group included a German shepherd, an American Bulldog, and a mutt I couldn't identify. All of the dogs appeared to be tough and dangerous, and they seemed as if they wanted to kill me. Frankly, I didn't care whether or not they did.

"What are you doing here, mutt?" the Rottweiler growled. "Don't you know we run this town?"

I sighed. Being an Animagious means I can communicate with other animals, even if I don't always want to.

"I don't see a sign." I said snobbishly.

The Rottweiler gave some sort of signal, and all three dogs in his pack attacked me. I wouldn't have fought back even if I could. I just wanted my life to end.

The dogs were tearing me the pieces. Suddenly, we heard a bark which seemed to come from nowhere.

"Leave him alone!" a voice commanded sharply.

All the dogs stopped chewing on me and looked towards the voice. I looked too, and saw a big snow-white dog with fur like soft, fluffy cotton.

"Aw, come on, Misty, we were just having fun. No need to be upset, Babe," said the Rottweiler.

Misty growled. "Shut up, Wiley! And don't call me 'Babe'!" She turned to me. "Come on."

I hesitantly followed. Not knowing what to say to a dog, I struggled for words. "Um… thank you, for helping me. "

Misty smiled. "No problem." She said. "Do you have a mate?"

I froze. I didn't have the strength to love anyone again, especially not a _dog_, and here this dog wanted to know if I had a _mate_! "What?" I asked in surprise.

"You know, a mate? Pups? Anything?" Misty asked impatiently.

"No…" I answered slowly.

Misty wagged her tail. "Good. Then you can be mine." She licked me on the cheek.

I quickly pulled away. "I don't think that's such a good idea…" I began.

"And why not?" Misty asked angrily.

Not knowing what else to do, I transformed into my human form, risking everything. Misty yelped in surprise and bolted away from me, obviously terrified. At this point, I knew it was time to move on.

I traveled north for an hour, until I decided to stop for the night. I tried to get some rest, but sleep wouldn't come. The pains of loneliness and depression were worsening. Suddenly, an idea came to me. I wondered why I hadn't thought of it before. I didn't know if it had been done before, or even if it was possible, but I was willing to try. I was going to attempt to commit suicide, using my wand.

Smiling, I quickly dug through my bag for my wand. Once I found it, I laughed, even though I wasn't quite sure why, and laid on my back with my wand in my left hand. I took my time, gazing up at the stars. I knew that once I set the Killing Curse on myself, it would all be over. I wouldn't have to suffer any longer, and I would finally be able to see Elizabeth, James, and Lily again. I could hardly wait, yet I didn't move. I just continued to stare at the stars without moving.

Several minutes passed, and finally I sat up. I slowly crawled over to a tree a leaned against the scratchy bark. Then, I pointed my wand towards my chest. "_Avada…_" I began, but stopped.

Suddenly images began to fly past my eyes. I saw you, flying around your parent's house on a toy broomstick. I saw myself bringing an eleven-year-old boy, who I assumed was you, to King's Cross Station. I saw you being sorted into Gryffindor, and playing in your first Quitditch match. Then, I saw James and Lily, standing side by side. Lily's head was buried in James's shoulder, and she tears silently flowed down her cheeks, even though they were obviously in a wonderful place, a place much better than Earth. James shook his head sadly.

"How could you leave our little boy alone down there, Sirius, with no one to care for him and love him? I trusted you to look after Harry, and you failed us both. How could you be so selfish?" By the time James finished speaking, he was screaming at me, and tears were streaming down his face.

The images disappeared as quickly as they had come. I realized killing myself was a selfish and irresponsible thing to do. Elizabeth, James, and Lily all died because they didn't have a choice in the matter, but here I was taking my own life. How could I have even considered such a thing? Sighing, I put my wand away, and somehow managed to get to sleep.

I was awakened by the sound of men's voices. They were angry voices, shouting to one another. I froze as I realized the footsteps and voices were coming closer. I knew it would do me no good to run; they would just find me anyway. As soon as the thought occurred to me, one of the voices shouted, "There he is, by that tree!"

In a flash, I was disarmed from my wand, and was pulled to my feet. Someone tied my hands behind my back and said, "Sirius Black, you're under arrest!"

**Author's note: I know the dogs are a little off topic, but I felt like I needed to add something to this chapter. Was it worth it, or a horrible mistake? ****Please ****let me know. I STRONGLY appreciate ****any ****and ****all ****reviews. Thanks. :)**

**TwiHarInk113**


	10. Chapter 10:  The Rat on a Boy's Shoulder

**Author's note: all information that I did not make up come from several chapters in ****Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban****, by J.K. Rowling**

**Chapter 10: The Rat on a Boy's Shoulder**

_I'm innocent. _I thought with all of my might. _Peter is the real criminal, and I'm innocent._

After nearly twelve years spent in Azkaban I had learned to focus on the fact that I had committed no crime. The frightening dementors that were incessantly lurking outside my jail cell could only suck the happy thoughts out of me, and that was _definitely _not a happy thought. It was the only thing that kept me from becoming insane. Whenever the gloomy dementors and screaming criminals became too much to bear, I would transform myself into a dog and curl up in the corner of my cell. The dementors had trouble sensing my emotions, because they were weaker as a dog, and I confused them. The dementors most likely assumed I was wasting away, just like all of the other prisoners, but that wasn't the case. I knew I had a tremendous advantage in case I ever had to escape, because I could fool the dementors easily. The one person I _couldn't _fool however was Cornelius Fudge.

Every once in a while, Fudge would come down to the dungeon to check on the prisoners. On one of these visits, he stopped in front of my cell, stared at me for a moment, and smiled.

"Well, Black, you seem to be in fine condition, even after being here for twelve years! I don't know how you do it!" Fudge exclaimed, shaking his head.

I explained to him that because I knew I was innocent, I was able to retain my sanity. My voice was weak and strained, but I was still lucid enough for him to understand.

Cornelius Fudge laughed. "Sirius Black, you are definitely _not _innocent. But if it makes you feel better…er…worse, you can believe whatever you want. Here you go, here's something to read." Fudge stuck his hand through the bars of my cell and handed me his newspaper.

I didn't begin to read the paper until Fudge had left. It was a good idea too, because the article on the front page caught my eye:

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

It wasn't the headline that got my attention; it was the photograph beneath it. In the photo, a family of nine was waving in front of a pyramid. Sitting on the youngest boy's shoulder was none other than Peter Pettigrew. Quickly, I began to read the article.

"_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual _Daily Prophet_ Grand Prize Galleon draw._

"_A delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Daily Prophet_, 'We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank.'_

"_The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend."_

_(Newspaper article can be found in __Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban__, by J.K. Rowling, on page 8.)_

After reading the article, I was infuriated. Peter Pettigrew was alive and free to go wherever the Weasleys went, and since the boy was going to Hogwarts in the fall, I was sure Peter would be going too. I didn't want him going anywhere near Hogwarts, especially since I knew you were there. He had already betrayed James and Lily, so who knew what other damage he could cause. I knew my escape from Azkaban was crucial, but I just didn't know how to go about it.

I needed several days to cook up a plan. Every night, I slept restlessly, and talked to myself, saying, "Hogwarts! He's at Hogwarts!" I was aware of what I was doing, and I hoped I wouldn't give away my plan.

After several days of waiting, the day finally came when I could test out my plan. Every night, the dementors brought me dinner, and every night it was always the same thing: a hard, stale loaf of bread and a small bowl of cold split-pea soup, which tasted like it had been made the day before and was never heated up. It wasn't very appetizing, but it was all I had, and I needed energy if I wanted to escape.

One evening, however, I decided not to eat. Instead, I slip past the dementors as a dog, thoroughly confusing them. Once out of my cell, I fled down the hallway, up the stairs, and out of the dungeon. I swam to the mainland, and then set out for Hogwarts. However, there was one short detour I didn't count on.

Before long, I was in Magnolia Crescent, which, as you know, is part of muggle London. I was trotting down a dark lonely alley when suddenly, I froze. I couldn't believe my eyes, yet standing right in front of me was James. But it wasn't the James I said good bye to twelve years earlier; this James was still a child, about thirteen years old. With a start, I realized it wasn't James I was looking at, it was you. I was stunned to discover how much you looked like James, and wondered what you were doing in muggle London, all alone.

"_Lumos,_" I heard you whisper, and a bright wand appeared from the end of your wand.

It was obvious you sensed my presence. When you spotted me, I knew you were frightened. You quickly stepped backward, and tripped over your trunk. Almost as soon as you hit the ground, there was a loud bang, and the Knight Bus appeared. You climbed aboard it, and the bus drove away. Having just found you, I didn't want to let you out of my sight for very long, so I followed.

The Knight Bus took you to the Leaky Cauldron. You stayed there for a while, and then went to Hogwarts. I followed you, of course and tried to learn everything I could about you.

When Christmas came, I knew I had to buy you a present. I had no idea what to get you, when suddenly it came to me. Since your love for Quitditch was as great as your father's, I decided to give you a brand new Firebolt. As I explained in an earlier letter to you, Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, brought the order to the Owl Office, and it was settled. I only wish I could have seen your face on Christmas morning. That would have meant the world to me.

On the day of your Quitditch final, I decided to take a risk and watch the game. The stands were filled with cheering – or booing – Gryffindors and Slytherins, and even most, if not all of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were there as well. I, however, had to watch the game a short distance away, hidden in the Forbidden Forest. Despite the fact that I was in hiding, I could see every detail of the game, including the moment when you captured the Snitch, winning the Cup. It was one of the first times I was proud to be your godfather, and it certainly wasn't the last.


	11. Chapter 11: Two Lives Saved

**Chapter 11: Two Lives Saved**

It was a dark, silent night, and you, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and I were walking back from the shrieking shack, with Peter in tow. Suddenly, a cloud shifted just a couple of meters, and the full moon became visible. Quickly, I flung out my arm to protect you and Hermione, and told you to run. Then, horrified, I watched as Remus transformed. I had no choice but to transform myself and attack Remus, in order to protect you. I managed to chase Remus into the Forbidden Forrest, and then came back to you, hoping we were alright to continue on, and act as if there was no full moon. Unfortunately, you informed me of Peter's escape, and I bolted after him.

Before I could find Peter, however, I ran into a mob of dementors. There were at least a hundred of them. Immediately I feel to my knees.

"No," I moaned, my hands over my head. "No… please…."

I could feel the dementors sucking every drop of happiness out of me. I tried to hold on as long as I could, but nothing work. Finally, I just fell into unconsciousness, leaving you and Hermione to fend for yourselves.

About an hour later, I regained consciousness. Groaning, I managed to sit upright. Looking, around the room, I wondered where I was, and how I had gotten there. Then, I saw Dumbledore. He was standing in the corner of the room with a curious expression on his face, as if he wondered what I was doing there as well.

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" I moaned.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "You are in Professor Flitwick's office. It appears you were attacked by dementors. Fortunately, Serverus found you, and brought you to me."

Everything that had happened in the past few hours poured back into my memory. "Where's Harry?" I realized I sounded as if I wanted to kill you, just like many people assumed, so I quickly added, "Is he safe? I don't know what I'd do if he isn't."

Dumbledore smiled. "He's fine and recovering in the hospital wing. He put up a brave fight against the dementors. He used a Patronus, which as you know is very advanced for a third year. You may be interested to know it takes the form of a stag, just like his father's." Dumbledore chuckled. "In fact, Harry is like James in many ways. He's not nearly as big of prankster and you and James were – he's more like Lily in that sense – but he's a determined boy, and a great Quitditch player."

I straitened up. "How did he learn to create a Patronus?" I asked. I was very impressed.

Dumbledore smiled again. "Remus Lupin taught it to him. He's the DADA teacher this year, and taught Harry how to create one in order to defend himself against dementors."

I wanted to talk about you all night and learn as much as I could, but I knew there was other business I needed to attend to. Sighing, I explained to Dumbledore the whole story, from when I decided to switch secret keepers to Peter, to chasing after him and meeting the dementors. Besides nodding his head, Dumbledore gave no reaction.

"Do you believe me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." Dumbledore said slowly.

"Do… do you think you could prevent me from going back to Azkaban? I survived once, but I don't think I could do it again." I sighed, and then continued. "I really don't want to go back. I want to raise Harry as my son, as I know James would have wanted me to."

Dumbledore grimaced. "I'm not sure if I can accomplish such I task, Sirius." He sighed. "I am only one man against almost the entire ministry of magic. They are not likely to listen to me. I'm afraid I am not powerful enough to help you. However, I do know of someone who just may be able to save you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Who do you have in mind, Professor?" I asked as Dumbledore walked to the door.

Dumbledore ignored me. He opened the door and prepared to leave, but stopped.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sirius, but I'm afraid I must lock you in. The Ministry requires I do so." And with that, Dumbledore left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, I got out of the bed I was lying in and began to pace. I wondered who Dumbledore was planning on saving me. I also wondered his plan was, or even if he had one.

When I least expected it, I heard a sharp tap on the window. I looked up, and to my utter amazement saw you and Hermione sitting on the back of a hippogriff. Leaping from the chair I was sitting in, I ran to the window and tried to open it, only to find it was locked as well. It wasn't a problem, though, because you opened it for me."

"How – how-?" I stuttered weakly.

I climbed out the window and onto Buckbeak's back. We took off, and landed on the West Tower. Immediantly, you and Hermione slid off Buckbeak and told me to leave.

I could only stare at you. "How can I ever thank -"

"GO!" You and Hermione interrupted.

I sighed. "We'll see each other again." I promised. "You are – truly your father's son, Harry…." And with that Buckbeak and I flew off into the night.

Now, here I am, sitting under this large oak tree, writing you what must be the world's longest letter. Even though we are now in the present, I will continue to write to you, and will give it to you when I feel the time is right. Because of this, from now on, I will date each part of this letter. Someday, I hope to present this letter to your personally. Chances are, I will, because we will see each other again. It's just a matter of time. I cannot wait to raise you as my son. Then, we will be together until the end of time.


	12. Chapter 12: The Order Reforms

**Chapter 12: The Order of the Phoenix Reforms**

_October 29, 1994_

I am extremely worried, although I don't want you to know I am. Someone, neither one of us know who, has entered you in the Triwizard Tournament. I am nervous for you, because the tournament is a dangerous event, and I don't want to lose my only godchild to a game.

It's hard being a godfather. I've only just realized that. Whenever I write you a letter or talk to you through the fire place, I can show no fear, because I know if you see I'm afraid, you will be afraid as well. As Gryffindors, you and I both know fear is never a good thing. However, I am not being very Gryffindor-like at the moment.

I am completely clueless as to who would want you in the tournament so badly. It certainly wasn't me, and I know it wasn't Dumbledore either. I can't see any of your professors doing something as outrageous as that, and I don't think an older student would enter your name and risk lessening their own chances of being chosen for the tournament. I just don't see it.

I just hope you stay safe. This year, Voldemort is the least of your troubles.

_June 12, 1995_

Well, my dear Harry, the Triwizard Tournament is over, and the good news is you're still alive. The bad news is Voldemort is back. You're going to need all the help you can get now. Fortunately, I think we have found that help.

Two days ago, I was pacing outside my shelter, wondering how I could possibly help you now that Voldemort was back. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me, like the sound of someone clearing their throat. I jumped and spun around.

"Hello, Sirius." The person said with a grin.

"R-Remus," I stammered. "How… how did you find me?" I had been doing my best to stay in hiding, and I was always on the run, never staying in one place for more than a few days. If Remus could find me, I knew the Ministry could find me just as easily. It was very concerning.

"I've been tracking you ever since we met at Hogwarts last year." Remus said softly. "I thought I should keep track of you, in case Harry ever needed our assistance. You do know about the Triwizard Tournament, don't you?"

I nodded. "Voldemort's back! Harry needs us more than ever now."

Remus sighed. "I know, but we are just a werewolf and a convicted murderer. What can we possible do? No one listens to Harry, so why should they listen to us?"

I thought for a moment. I didn't have the slightest idea. I wished James were here to help us. Suddenly, an idea came to me. "The Order of the Phoenix!" I exclaimed.

Remus stared at me. "Sirius, they've been disbanded for years, since Lily and James died and you were sent to Azkaban."

"I know that!" I exclaimed. "That's why we need to bring it back together! We can reform the Order of the Phoenix!"

Remus grinned. "Why didn't I think of that?" he wondered.

Remus sat down next to me under the big oak tree, and we wrote of list of all of the people – the ones who were still alive anyway - who were in the Order of the Phoenix fourteen years previous. Remus and I went to all of them yesterday, asking them to rejoin the Order. Only a select few did. When we contacted Professor Dumbledore, he told us he had been doing the same thing as us. He gave us the very important task of recruiting new members.

After brainstorming a list of all the wizards and witches we knew, Remus and I came up with several people we could invite to join the Order, the first being Kingsley Shaklebolt, an Auror. Kingsley was a fine choice in both of our minds, and he quickly agreed. We also managed to recruit another member, a witch named Hestia Jones. We still wanted a few more members, but were having trouble coming up with them.

"I got it!" Remus exclaimed suddenly. "What about the Weasley family?"

"The… Weasleys?" I asked uncertainly. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember exact who they were. A pure-blood family no doubt, hopefully not the kind that thought they were better than everyone else, just as my family had.

"They're a very kind – and very large – pure-blood family." Remus explained. "Their youngest son, Ron, is one of Harry's best friends – the one you dragged into the shrieking shack. I'm sure they'll be happy to help. They also have three sons who are old enough to join the Order as well. Two of them live away from home, but I'm sure they'll be willing to pitch in when they can. "

Remus and I quickly set off for the Weasley's home, unsure of how they would react to me. When Remus knocked on the door, the woman I assumed was Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Can I help..." Mrs. Weasley began, but her eyes grew wide when she saw me. "Just a minute please." Mrs. Weasley was in such a hurry, she left the front door wide open.

Curiously, I looked inside the house and saw a rather large family crowded around the dinner table, enjoying their dinner.

"Arthur, there are two men at the door, and one of them is the man that escaped from Azkaban two years ago!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly, clearly afraid. One of the boys looked up quickly, and I immediately recognized him as your friend, Ron.

"Blimey, that's Harry's godfather!" Ron exclaimed. "He's innocent, Mum! He's the one that gave me Pigwidgeon."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. Before she could say anything, Mr. Weasley said softly, "It's alright, Molly. I'll go talk to him."

Mr. Weasley got up from the table and came outside, shutting the door behind him. Clearly his throat nervously, he asked. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black." Said Remus. "I was some of your children's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago. We were sent by Professor Albus Dumbledore to recruit people to help reform the Order of the Phoenix, an organization whose primary goal is to help protect the wizarding community from… You-know-who, and we were wondering if you, your wife, and your eldest children were interested joining us. All the information you need is right here."

Remus handed Mr. Weasley the letter Dumbledore had given us to hand out to people in order to try to convince them to join the Order and waited patiently for the red-haired man to finish reading it. When he was finished, Mr. Weasley smiled. "I'll have to talk to my wife, but I'd be happy to join you. Will you give me a moment?" Even though the letter mentioned that I was wrongly accused of murder, and Remus was a werewolf, Mr. Weasley seemed to be completely unfazed by that information.

Remus nodded, and a few minutes later, Mr. Weasley came back with his wife. "Molly and I are one hundred percent willing to join the Order of the Phoenix, despite the risks." Mr. Weasley said.

After talking to Arthur and Molly Weasley for a few minutes, Remus and I learned that their two oldest children, Bill and Charlie, would be mostly likely would be joining the Order as well. However, their third oldest, Percy, wasn't getting along with the family at the moment, so he most likely wouldn't be. Remus and I were just happy with the four members we _had _gained.

_July 5__th__, 1995_

Well, here I am, back at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. I never intended on coming back to my childhood "home", but here I am, just the same. I'm not actually sure how I got here. One minute, I was suggesting to the Order that they use this place for their headquarters, and the next, I'm living in it again. The Order had agreed to use Number Twelve, but on one condition: that I would live here and be a secret keeper. I'm not sure why I agreed. This place brings back so many painful memories. I must be crazy.

Yesterday, I was roaming around the house, bored out of my mind, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door slowly to find Kingsley Shacklebolt and a young woman in her early twenties. I quickly realized the young woman was Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin Andromeda's daughter.

Nymphadora smiled. "Hello, Sirius."

I had not seen Nymphadora in years. She was thirteen years younger than me, and I babysat her a few times when she was young. I didn't watch her very often, because she was hard for me to handle.

"Hello, Nymphadora. What brings you here?" I asked.

Nymphadora grimaced. "It's Tonks." She reminded me. "I'm here to talk to you about the Order of the Phoenix. May I come in?"

I nodded. After Tonks entered, I held the door open for Kingsley. "Aren't you coming?" I asked when he did not move.

Kingsley shook his head. "No, I really must be going. I just came along to show Tonks the way."

I nodded. Kingsley and I said our goodbyes, and I shut the door behind him. I led Tonks to the kitchen and offered her something to drink.

"I'll just have a glass of water, please." Tonks said politely. I poured her a glass and sat across the table from her.

"So, Nym… Tonks, how have you been since I saw you last?" I asked.

Tonks explained that when she went to Hogwarts, she also broke the family tradition and was sorted into Hufflepuff, not Slytherin. After Hogwarts, she went to work for the Ministry of Magic and became an Auror. Kingsley told her about the Order, and she wanted to join us.

Suddenly, I got a fabulous idea. It was so splendid, I couldn't hold it in a second longer.

"Tonks, are you in any romantic relationships?" I asked.

Tonks laughed. "I'm sorry Sirius, but you're not my type. Anyway, we're kind of too closely related for that aren't we?"

"No, I'm not talking about myself!" I said quickly. "Tonks, how would you like to go on a blind date?"

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Blind Date

**Author's note: Hey everyone. I thought you'd like to know the estimated timeline for this story. Unfortunately, the dates are only approximate.**

**Chapter 14, posted by Sunday 11/13/11**

**Chapter 15, posted by Wednesday 11/16/11**

**Chapter 16, posted by Friday 11/18/11**

**So, in short, I will hopefully be finished with this story by next Friday. (YAY!) After this story, I'll be starting a new story, which I will give you more information about in Chapter 16, in case you are interested. Happy Veterans Day! (For those of you not from the US, Veterans Day is a day to honor soldiers who fought for our country.)**

**Chapter 13: The Blind Date**

_July 8__th__, 1995_

Yesterday, I invited Remus to my house for lunch. We were just talking and catching up on our personal lives, when I said something that apparently upset Remus. He was so upset he began to choke on the coffee he was drinking.

"You did _what_?" Remus yelled when he had recovered.

"I set you up on a blind date." I repeated calmly.

"But, Sirius… why? You know what happened last time I had a girlfriend. It did not end well." Said Remus.

I sighed. "This girl is different, Remus. I know her personally. Her name is Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone calls her Tonks, and she knows you're a werewolf, yet she's willing to give you a chance. I think you should return the favor. It's about time you settled down and fell in love."

"You're one to talk." Remus snarled. "You're still single."

Remus had just hit a nerve. "For your information, my fiancée-to-be was killed by my _cousin. _I gave true love a chance. You should too."

Remus sighed. "Why did you do this to me, Sirius? I'm not good enough for any girl, no matter who she is. Who can love a werewolf? Well, maybe I won't even like her. Maybe she's not my type."

I grinned. "I wouldn't count on it."

_July 11__th__, 1995_

Earlier today, Remus stormed into my kitchen.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS YOUR SECOND COUSIN!" he bellowed.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Nymphadora Tonks!" shouted Remus. "And that's not all! She's gorgeous, the most gorgeous woman I ever saw. After one date, I think I'm already in love with her! But she will _never _love me. There's no way a beautiful girl, who could have any man she wanted, would want a _werewolf_. Are you trying to destroy my heart, Sirius?" Remus's voice grew louder with every word. For the one of the first times in all the years that I have known him, I saw tears running down my friend's face.

"Remus, Tonks will never hurt you." I promised. "Trust me. I wouldn't have set you up if I thought she would. Now, would you please tell me about your date?"

Remus sighed. "I suppose so. But it didn't go too well."

Remus explained his date to me. It seemed like a prefect date to me, but Remus had other ideas. "Even if she did want to go out with me again, I'm too dangerous for her, and not nearly good enough." Remus said.

"Remus, you are _not_ dangerous!" I argued. "I thought James and I convinced you of that in our second year. And of course you're good enough for Tonks! You'd make a great husband someday."

"I'm not so sure about that." Remus said shortly, and with that, he disapperated.

July 31th, 1995

Six days ago, an Order meeting was held here. Everyone came, and the Weasley's even brought their kids along. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were told not to say a word to you about the Order, at least not yet. It's nothing personal, we just to think it's not a good idea to alert you of the Order yet. I hope you'll understand.

Molly and Arthur never let Ron and Ginny sit in on Order meetings, and for a good reason. It's not a place for children. Even Fred and George are often excluded. None of them are happy about this, but it needs to be this way. Arthur and Molly still have a feeling Fred and George spy on the meetings. They are fantastic inventors, so they probably have a way to listen to every word the Order says.

Remus was quiet the entire day. Tonks was eager to talk to him, but Remus refused to make small talk with her. He was really making things awkward.

"What's the matter with Remus?" Tonks asked me when she managed to get me away from the group.

I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea, Tonks, but I'll look in to it." I promised.

Before I got a chance to talk to Remus, however, he claimed he was sick, and went home.

Four days later, I heard a soft knock on the front door. The Order members had left two days before, so I wasn't expecting anyone. When I opened the door, I found a tearful Tonks standing at my doorstep.

"Oh Sirius!" Tonks cried, and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Tonks, what's the matter?" I asked, alarmed.

"This!" she moaned mournfully. Tonks handed me a letter. Well, it wasn't really a letter, since it only had eight words on it. Eight words that seemed to break my second cousin's delicate heart.

_Tonks,_

_We cannot be together. I'm sorry._

_Remus._

Anger bubbled up inside of me. What had Remus done? "When did you get this?" I asked angrily.

"This morning," Tonks sniffled. "I sent him an owl yesterday asking him if he were feeling okay and when he wanted to go out again, and he sent me this. It wouldn't bother me, but… oh, Sirius, I think I'm in love. I know it's early, but I can tell. I want to continue loving Remus, but I don't want my heart to be broken."

Tonks was in love with Remus, and he was in love with her. How could I prove to Remus that Tonks loved him?

After comforting Tonks for a few minutes, I apperated to Remus's house and angrily knocked on the door. Remus opened the door immediately.

"Sirius?" Remus asked in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?" I yelled angrily, showing him the letter.

Remus frowned. "Where did you get this?" He asked softly.

"Tonks showed up at my house about ten minutes ago, completely in tears. She showed me the letter, and told me she was _in love_ with you Remus. You, Remus John Lupin, are in the process of breaking a woman's heart. And that woman just happens to be the only woman who's ever truly loved you. Why are you throwing away that love?"

"I didn't know." Remus whispered.

"Of course you didn't!" I shouted. "That's why you need to fix things." With that, I disapperated.

Remus has the power to keep Tonks's love. I just hope he follows through.

One more thing before I end this letter for the day: Happy fifteenth birthday, Harry.

_August 7__th__, 1995_

Dumbledore called an emergency meeting of the Order, which he scheduled for yesterday. We needed to discuss when we will bring you here to Number Twelve, and how to go about it. I purposely told both Tonks and Remus to come a half-hour early, in a last attempt to bring them together again. They didn't know they were early, so everything would hopefully work out.

Tonks arrived first. No sooner then she sat down at the table, Remus rushed in.

"Nymphadora, I have to talk to you." Remus said quickly, out of breath.

Tonks refused to make eye contact with Remus. "It's Tonks." She muttered. "What do you want, Remus?"

"I'm so sorry, Tonks. I was sure you wouldn't love me because… because of what I am. But I realize now that I love you. I've decided to risk my heart being broken, because I don't want to risk _your heart _being broken by me, and I don't know if I can live without you. But Tonks, I'm much too dangerous for you, and not nearly good enough. I hope you understand."

Tonks stared at him. It was like I wasn't even there. "Remus, you're perfect for me. You _are _good, and you're certainly not dangerous. I don't just love you; I'm _in_ love with you. I don't care what you are. All that matters to me is _who _you are. You are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, Remus. I won't take anyone else."

And then, Tonks did what I least expected and stood up to kiss Remus on the lips. Remus was surprised too, but he kissed her back. When they pulled away, they stared at each other for a moment.

"You shouldn't have done that." Remus whispered. "I can't have you, and I don't want either of our hearts to be broken, especially yours."

Tonks rolled her eyes at him. "Weren't you listening at _all_? I _needed _to do that. We're soul mates, Remus. We belong together. And I _will _get you to marry me, it's just a matter of when."

I hope Tonks was right. Remus and Tonks were meant to be.

**Author's note: This chapter is all over the place, but think of it as diary entries, except Sirius is writing to Harry, not a diary. Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 14:  Family is Forever

**Author's note: I typed 508 words of chapter 14, decided I didn't like the chapter, and started over. Because of this there will be 15 chapters, not 16.**

**Chapter 14: Family is Forever**

_June 17__th__, 1996_

Something's different about today. I don't actually know what's different about it, but I feel as if my days are numbered. My life is full of danger. I'm a convicted murderer in the eyes of the Ministry, yet most Death Eaters would jump at the chance to kill me. Each day that goes by could very well be my last.

I've been thinking a lot about the definition of "family". According some of the definitions found in the muggle dictionary I'm holding in my hands at this very moment family means, 1.) "a group of persons of common ancestry" or 2.) "a basic unit in society traditionally consisting of two parents raising their children". I disagree with these definitions. Family, in my mind, does not necessary mean your relatives. My definition of family is "people in one's life whom they are close to and may or may not be related to." Even though I am related to my parents, my brother, Bellatrix, and Narcissa, they are not my family.

_You _are my family. James, Remus, and Lily are my family. The Order is my family. The Blacks are not. I was never close to them, and I never will be. The same goes for you and the Dursleys. All though you are related to the Dursley by blood, they treated you as if you were worse than a rat or a snake. They are _not _you family.

I hope you understand what I am saying. The Dursleys and the Blacks are only people we have to live with for a short time, and then we can forget them if we wish. Family, however, is forever. You can never get rid of your true family, nor would you want to. Your family will always be there, no matter what the circumstances, even after death. Always remember that, Harry. Always remember.

*** _Harry looked up from Sirius's letter._ The date of the entry he last read was June 17th, the day before Sirius's death. Knowing Sirius would die after the next entry, Harry was hesitant to read on, but he knew he must. Before he did so, however, Harry noticed Sirius's handwriting in the last entry was very messy, as if he were in a hurry when he wrote it. Taking a deep breath, Harry resumed reading.

_June 18__th__, 1996_

If I live though today – which I seriously doubt – I am going to kill that dirty, wretched house elf known as Kreacher. He betrayed us to Bellatrix and Narcissa, and they now know where I am, and how to get to me. Voldemort has used Legilimency to convince you and your friends that I am currently being tortured in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. You wanted to be sure, so you checked my fireplace. Unfortunately Kreacher saw you before I did, and he told you I was "out". Then, just a minute ago, the Order arrived with the terrible news that you have gone to "save me" even though I don't really need saving at all. Now, they are standing behind me, urging me to hurry. I know I need to move quickly, but this needs to be said.

I know that if I leave the safety of Number Twelve and go to the Department of Mysteries, I will most likely be killed. But, I also know that if I don't, you _will _die. To me the choice is easy.

Before I put this away in my bedroom for you to find, you must know that I love you like a son. I will _always _love you, and we will find each other again soon. (But not too soon, mind you.) Take care of yourself, Harry. And remember: Family is Forever.

Love always, your godfather,

Sirius Black

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a short chapter. If you recognize the phrase "Family is Forever" it's from "A Dolphin Tale", a very good movie based on a true story of a dolphin that gets a prosthetic tale.**


	15. Chapter 15:  Passing on the Love

**Author's note: Before I begin the last chapter, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing chapters 1-14 (If you review this chapter, I'll thank you personally through a PM):**

**Stallag, iamnumbernine, lilyshak, Miss R. E. Mulvey, MandyHarry64, and Loonaticslover13**

**Special thanks to:**

**Iamnumbernine: for the long stream of pm's that we've had since August, and for always being there for **_**all **_**of my stories**

**MandyHarry64: for, in summary, just being the best cousin ever**

**And finally, thanks to every whose followed this story/favorited it/added it to their 'Story Alert' list from the beginning of the story to its end.**

**Chapter 15: Passing on the Love**

Silence filled Sirius's bedroom. The only noise that could be heard was the quiet ticking of the clock on the wall. Suddenly, there was a timid knock on the door. Harry jumped. It had been so quiet in the room that a timid knock on the door sounded like pounding.

Harry slowly got up from the bed and unlocked the door to find Albus standing outside of it.

"Why aren't you coming to dinner, Daddy?" Little Albus asked softly.

"What do you mean, Al? Dinner can't possibly be ready yet."

Albus nodded. "Mummy says you've been in there for almost an hour! She called you _five times_!"

Harry blinked. How could he not have heard Ginny calling him from downstairs? She must be quite annoyed by now.

"Oh…" Harry replied. He took his son by the hand and began walking towards the stairs. "We'd better go apologize to her then, and say I was so involved with my cleaning that I didn't hear her."

Albus giggled. When they were finally in the kitchen, they found Ginny, James, and Lily already seated at the table.

"Daddy!" shrieked three-year-old Lily from her highchair. Ginny wasn't as pleased to see him enter the kitchen late as her daughter was.

"Harry, what have you been doing up there?" Ginny scolded. "I've been getting worried."

Harry kissed his wife on the cheek. "Ginny, love, Voldemort's gone, and all the Death Eaters are _running _from me, not coming to attack. I'm pretty sure cleaning out Sirius's bedroom is a safe thing to do."

Ginny sighed. "I know. But I can't help worrying when I call for you _five times_ and got _no _answer."

Harry frowned. "I'm really sorry, Gin, but I sort of got distracted."

"Distracted?" asked Ginny with a frown. "With what?"

"I found a letter." Harry answered. "It's from Sirius."

Ginny froze. Her fork was still in mid-air, ready to stab another piece of food. "You're kidding!" she exclaimed. "Where did you get that?"

"From Sirius's room. He left it in there for me to find right -"

"What's so special about a letter anyway?" James interrupted.

"Sirius is very important to Daddy, James." Ginny explained. "He's Daddy's godfather."

"Daddy has a godfather?" asked James in amazement. "Like I have Uncle Ron?"

Ginny nodded. Ron and Hermione were James's godparents. "That's right, James. Sirius died about fifteen years ago, and Daddy really misses him. That's why the letter is so special."

James nodded. Harry gave Ginny a weak smile of gratitude. Ginny smiled back and kindly changed the subject for him. "We'll talk about this later." She mouthed to Harry.

Harry nodded, and the family continued their dinner.

After a chaotic bedtime routine, all of the kids were finally in bed by nine o'clock, much later than intended. Lily was easy; she fell asleep on the couch around eight. James, however, refused to go to bed, and since Albus often copied his older brother, he wouldn't sleep either.

Once all of the kids were finally in bed, Harry lit a fire in the fireplace, and then he and Ginny curled up on the couch and covered themselves with a blanket. Harry opened Sirius's letter and began to read. Sirius was just telling them about Remus's first girlfriend when there was a loud screech, followed by long, mournful wails.

"I'll go get her." Ginny sighed and went up stairs to see why Lily had woken up.

Having three kids under the age of seven was exhausting work, but it was certainly worth it. Harry loved his kids – and Ginny, of course - more than anything else. He was glad he was still here to love, teach, guide them.

Ginny came back a few minutes later with a tearful Lily in her arms. Lily looked almost exactly and Ginny had at three, according to Molly and Arthur. She had Ginny's red hair and "She had a nightmare." Ginny explained softly.

Ginny sat down on the couch again, but almost immediately, Lily began to squirm in her arms and pointed to something on the wall.

"What is it, Lil?" asked Ginny.

"Read!" exclaimed Lily.

"Alright." Ginny sighed. She got up again and _The Tale of Beedle the Bard _from the shelf. She sat back down and began to read.

"NOOOO!" screamed Lily, interrupting her mother.

"What on Earth is the matter, Lily?" Ginny asked.

"Daddy read!" Lily whined.

Ginny sighed again and handed the book to Harry. Lily was definitely a daddy's girl.

Harry opened the book to the _Tale of the Three Brothers _and began to read. By the time the second brother was killed, Lily was fast asleep in Ginny's arms.

"Let's leave her here until we're done reading." Ginny suggested. "She's so peaceful, and besides, I like watching her sleep."

Harry smiled. "Alright, Ginny." He said and resumed reading. Around ten-thirty, they were finally finished. Harry looked at his wife and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"I'll be right back." Ginny whispered and went to put Lily to bed.

While she was gone, Harry got an idea. Although he was now safe from Voldemort, Harry knew he wouldn't be in his kids' lives forever. He wanted to give them something to remember him by. His life was even more eventful than Sirius's, so there would be plenty to write about. He also wanted to write one for Teddy, his twelve-year-old godson, who was a first year at Hogwarts this year and had been placed in Gryffindor. Harry was extremely proud of him. Harry planned to personalize each letter, and because Teddy was the oldest, he decided to write his first. Wanting to get started right away, Harry found a notebook and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Teddy,_

_My name may be Harry Potter, but I am also known as the Boy-Who-Lived. Have I ever told you that I came close to death multiple times in my childhood? It's true. This is my story…_

**Fin :) **

**Author's note: Once again thank you for reading. In case you are interested, my past stories are:**

**Love Last Forever: Ron and Hermione's proposal and marriage**

**The Rose Without Thorns: Hermione's pregnancy with Rose**

**There's a place for us: oneshot about Neville and Luna.**

**Also, my next story is called "The Slytherin Headmistress". McGonagall needs to find a deputy headmaster or headmistress. Who does she choose, and did she make the right decision?**

**Thanks again! **

**~ TwiHarInk113**


	16. UPDATE! And a Surprise

**Update!**

**Surprise! It's me again. (Duh, who else would it be?) Due to a few requests, I have decided to write a sequel to "The Words I Never Got to Say". It will be called "Everything You Ought to Know", and will be about Harry writing to Teddy as Sirius wrote to him. First though, I am writing a two-shot about Lucy and Hugo Weasley and the greatness of Hufflepuffs :), so don't expect the sequel to come out for at least another five or six days or so (this may take up to 2 weeks, but probably less.)**

**Talk to you again soon in "Everything You Ought to Know". **

**In the meantime, please check out my Two-shot, most likely called "The Greatness of Hufflepuffs"**

**~ TwiHarInk113 :)**


End file.
